Possibilities
by Cirdan
Summary: Birthday present for Le Chat Noir. Choose your own adventure in the First Age of Middle-earth. AU by the nature of the fic. (Note: Incomplete, Go to Chapter x means x hasn't been written yet. Sorry.)
1. 1

Standard disclaimer: All the characters, locations, some quotes, and the initial conception of this world belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, whether it be from Lord of the Rings, The Silmarillion, Unfinished Tales, or The History of Middle-earth Volumes I-XII. This disclaimer applies to all subsequent chapters of this fic.  
  
Dedication: This is a birthday fic for Le Chat Noir. She wanted something revolutionary with stylistic oddity being on the top of her list.  
  
Warning: Do not read this in order. Follow the directions at the end of the chapter.  
  
Possibilities  
  
01  
  
You don't know why you're going. Perhaps the main reason is that everyone else is also gathering at the high court of the King, and there is safety in numbers. Alone, the Hunter might take you in your own house, and what defense would you have? As for the speech of the Prince, you care little for it at first. He claims the kingship of the Noldor since Finwe is dead.  
  
Slowly, though, you feel your heart stir at Feanor's words. "In Cuiviénen sweet ran the waters under unclouded stars, and wide lands lay about, where a free people might walk. There they lie still and await us who in our folly forsook them. Come away! Let the cowards keep this city!"  
  
You wonder if it's true. You begin to see the fair lands summoned by the voice of the new King, and your heart yearns to return to the birthplace of your forefathers. Even you desire new things and strange countries. In fact, you may be better off in the new world.  
  
Feanor and his seven sons then take an oath, after which he and his half-brothers enter into counsel. They work out the details of the march to Middle-earth. At the end, there is a cry, "Let us be gone!"  
  
You return to your house and pack your things. You remember Feanor's words, as you would for the rest of your life. As you continue to prepare your things, you begin to feel some regret. There is so much that must be left behind! You look at your bed, your shelves of books, and your drawers that have been partially emptied of clothing. Yet Feanor has promised that more treasures would be made. It seems good to you. All will be well, you reassure yourself.  
  
Just as you leave your house and look back one last time, you remember the bidding of Feanor. You fetch your sword from its hiding place in the closet. Now you are ready.  
  
Even as you return to the Square of the King, you hear the songs of clear trumpets announcing the departure of the Noldor. You discover that many have gathered at the Gates of Tirion rather than return to the square under the Mindon. For a moment, you consider joining the first group of departing Noldor. Then you reconsider, for a greater number of the Noldor seem to be lingering and following the rule of Fingolfin.  
  
What do you do? Do you go with the host of Feanor? Or do you go with the host of Fingolfin?  
  
If you follow Feanor, go to Chapter 18.  
  
If you follow Fingolfin, go to Chapter 11. 


	2. 2

Possibilities  
  
02  
  
You decide that you want to follow King Feanor, or that you want to at least follow the Lord of the Hammer. You go in search of him and find him surveying his peoples of the Hammer. You go to him.  
  
"Lord Enerdhil." You courtesy.  
  
He starts and then colors. "My Lady. I'm glad to see that you're well. I had feared that you had been lost at Sea." He signals for his servant boy to write your name in their roster then sends the boy away. Lord Enerdhil sighs. "Too many of the women and children whom I'd sent aboard the swanships were lost," he confides in you. He covers his eyes for a moment and shakes his head. "I had sent them on board the swanships to protect them. Little did I know that I was sending them to their deaths. You are one of the few to survive."  
  
"The ship I was to board was full," you say and realize with a chill how close you had come to your own death. "Several of us were sent to another ship, one with many of the peoples of the Fountain."  
  
"Others survived?" Lord Enerdhil says. "What of your friend, Lady Meleth?"  
  
"She is alive though she's been seasick for many days now," you say. "There are maybe two dozen of us from the peoples of the Hammer."  
  
"Bless the Trees." He doesn't seem to care that the phrase is no longer applicable, for his concern for his people is very great. "Would you lead me to them?"  
  
You do so, and you see the Lord of the Hammer uncharacteristically moved to tears as he finds yet more survivors.  
  
"Lady Lindaiwel." He bows low to her. "Thank you for looking after my people." She courtesies to him in return and nods to you.  
  
"I am only sorry that I could do so little for them, Lord Enerdhil," says the Lady of the Fountain. "I cannot control the waves of the Sea."  
  
"Nay, I am certain that you lent courage to my people," Lord Enerdhil says.  
  
"That is true to some measure, but your people also lent me support when I needed it." She smiles to you. Lord Enerdhil does not miss the subtle exchange.  
  
"If you wish, you may go with the Lady of the Fountain," Lord Enerdhil says to you. "You are not sworn to the service of the House of the Hammer, and you seem to have built a rapport with Lady Lindaiwel during your voyage over the waters that I cannot even begin to imagine."  
  
"You are certain welcomed," Lady Lindaiwel says, "but Lord Enerdhil is a good and strong lord. Many of his women were drowned by the tears of Lady Uinen, and he will have need of brave womenfolk such as yourself in the days to come. It may be best if you go with him."  
  
Do you go with Lord Enerdhil of the Hammer or Lady Lindaiwel of the Fountain?  
  
To go with Lord Enerdhil, go to Chapter 19.  
  
To go with Lady Lindaiwel, go to Chapter 40. 


	3. 3

Possibilities  
  
03  
  
You march north with the people of Lord Enerdhil. In time, you may even swear allegiance to the House of the Hammer. You look over the smiths marching before you with great liking.  
  
"They're strong, aren't they?" Meleth says.  
  
You smile at your friend and are glad that she has decided to come with you. "They are indeed," you say. "Their arms are muscular."  
  
She giggles. "Lord Enerdhil is unwed," she says and nudges you.  
  
"Meleth!" The both of you burst out into giggles.  
  
"My Ladies, is there a problem?" You start and find the Lord of the Hammer coming to greet you both.  
  
"No, of course not," you say quickly. Meleth blushes.  
  
Lord Enerdhil smiles at you both. "I hope the travel is not too difficult for you," he says. His voice is a soft rumble, and though he seemed at first very intimidating because of his great size, you realize quickly that he has a gentle heart.  
  
"We are strong. We will not tire so easily," you say. "Indeed, this march has been like a long and pleasant stroll through the fair lands of Aman, and if the Two Trees still shone, the journey would be even more lovely." You bite your lip as you realize that you should not have spoken of the darkening of Valinor. "My apologies, my Lord," you say hastily. "I spoke without thought!"  
  
"Nay, my Lady," he says to you with a slight bow from the waist. "I understand well how you feel. Never have I beheld the coasts of Elende, and though there is only starlight, I marvel at the beauty of these lands. King Feanor was not wrong in saying that we were cooped up in the narrow lands between the mountains and the sea."  
  
"I'm also eager to see what lies beyond," Meleth says shyly, and you half suspect that she is referring to another matter, for she is still young and unwed.  
  
Lord Enerdhil whistles, and a man leads a fine white and grey mare before you. "You say that you are not yet tired, but long still do we have to go. Take this mare then and ride upon it for a time." He stroked the mare's long mane. "She is strong and can carry you both. When you are ready, return her to me, and I will lend her to another. In this way may we preserve the strength of our people for this long journey."  
  
You and Meleth accept this gracious gift from the Lord of the Hammer. You ride upon the mare for some time. In time, you return the horse to Lord Enerdhil and when you return to the march, you find that your feet barely touch the ground, for your steps are light and your heart soars. Many other times during the march northward, you see Lord Enerdhil do this same favor for other women and children under his protection. However, this does not make you feel any less special, for each time he comes around again to offer you a mount, you feel the largess of your lord and, through him, you also sense the greatness of the King.  
  
Before long, the host of Feanor arrives at Alqualonde, the Swanhaven of the Teleri. You have never seen the dwelling of the Teleri, and you watch the dark waters of the sea with fascination. The lamps light the coast like small stars, and you feel tranquil here at the very edge of Aman.  
  
After some time spent camping by the beautiful shores of the Bay of Eldamar, Lord Enerdhil comes to see you. You study his face with interest. He seems somehow changed. He is still strong of body and handsome of face, but his eyes seem haunted. It was as if he had been dreaming of the day the Two Trees were slain.  
  
"My Lady, it is time for us to be parted. King Feanor has borrowed ships from the Teleri, and he bids that all women and children of his host board these ships to ease the long journey," says Lord Enerdhil.  
  
"Parted? Are you not going to board the ships?" you ask.  
  
He shakes his head. "The women and children of Fingolfin's host will also be boarding the ships. There is not enough room for them and all the men. We will march by land as the ships sail along the coast."  
  
"I can march with the men," you offer.  
  
Lord Enerdhil smiles sadly, and you wonder if he is saddened by your departure or if there is something else that weighs heavily on his heart. "I thank you for having such great strength and will, but others now begin to grow weary. Though you are not among them, I think it best if you are among the women as a model, to bolster the spirits of those who are less strong."  
  
You see the wisdom of his words, and you decide that it is truly for the best. After all, you have seen the effects of traveling upon your friend Meleth. She has become quieter of late and is often too tired to even chat over dinner.  
  
"I will do as you bid, my Lord," you say.  
  
Lord Enerdhil takes your hand in both of his and kisses it. "And now I must see to the other women and children under my protection," he mutters. You notice a faint blush on his cheeks. You watch him leave for several moments.  
  
Then, when you can no longer see him, you turn to gathering your things. You have few possessions. After you're ready, you go to check up on Meleth, who has apparently also received the news. She seems happier.  
  
"I've never been on a swanship of the Teleri," she says.  
  
"Neither have I," you say.  
  
The two of you chat as you await the skiff that will take you to the great white swanship.  
  
Go to Chapter 4. 


	4. 4

Possibilities  
  
04  
  
Aboard one of the swanships, you at last hear some of the rumors of the Kinslaying at Alqualonde. You shudder. Can it be true? It seems like an evil lie spread by the Dark Lord. Though the ship eases the burden to the body, the mind and heart is heavy with these rumors.  
  
The waters of the sea begin to churn more fiercely. You begin to feel sick. You're not used to the rolling motions of the sea. Then you hear rain hailing upon the deck of the ship. The rolling waves become worse. There's thunder outside. You're warned not to go above deck for any reason. Some of the children begin to cry. You try your best to keep your food down and to offer comfort to those who need it. The wind wails, and in it, you think you can hear the voice of a woman.  
  
"It is the Lady of the Seas," whispers a woman nearby. She begins to cry. You go to her side and put your arm about her shoulders.  
  
"Do not like that," you say in your most soothing tone. "The Valar said that they would not hinder us. Freely did we come to their lands, and free we are to depart."  
  
"Indeed, that is what they said, and so we cannot be hindered by force," she says in response. "But you must understand that these rising waters are not meant to hinder us. She weeps for the slain Teleri, and so great are her tears that a storm has arisen. She will not slay us by force, but the Noldor are unaccustomed to the ways of mariners, and so our ship may capsize." You believe her.  
  
"How do you know this?" you ask.  
  
She wept more fiercely. "My mother is of the Teleri, and now we have spilt the blood of her kinsmen. My kinsmen!" Though she said this last in a fierce hiss, her voice did not carry beyond your ears. You realize that she does not wish to frighten the other women on board. At last, you recognize her as Lady Lindaiwel, daughter of the Lord of the Fountain. You scold yourself for having not recognized her sooner. Few there are among the Noldor with silver hair.  
  
"Lady of the Fountain, do not despair. If you have no hope, how with others find strength to last this fell night?" you say. At your words, she stops weeping. She wipes her tears dry and straightens herself, and you marvel at her quick transformation.  
  
"Thank you," says Lady Lindaiwel. "I know what you say is true." Her fair voice is calm and harmonious, and you find your own spirits lifted as you listen to her. "I seem to have become separated from my ladies in waiting, and I needed to cry on someone. But as you say, this is not a time for tears. Will you come with me?"  
  
Wordlessly, you nod. You follow the Lady of the Fountain as she goes among the women and children and bring hope to them with her words of music. Her handmaids return to Lady Lindaiwel, but she asks you to stay with her. You are honored by such a request and begin to dream of becoming one of her honored maids. Perhaps there is some good to be found in this storm.  
  
Eventually, the ships pass through the dreadful storm, and the hosts of the Noldor rest at the shores of Araman. You shift your weight from leg to leg. You are quite happy to have solid land under your feet. You see Meleth similarly testing the unmoving ground.  
  
"It's good to be out of that ship," she says. "The swanships of the Teleri are beautiful, but I'd rather see it from afar than be in one."  
  
You are about to agree when you suddenly notice a dark figure standing high upon a rock that looks down upon the shore. It commands all to stand still and listen. "Tears unnumbered ye shall shed; and the Valar will fence Valinor against you, and shut you out, so that not even the echo of your lamentation shall pass over the mountains."  
  
You quail, for though the figure is far away, its voice is loud and terrible, and you do not doubt that everyone, from ends to ends of the hosts of the Noldor, can hear its dark words clearly. You wonder if this is Mandos himself, the Judge of the Valar. At last, the dark figure finishes his speech. The air is still, and the only sound is that of the waves washing up onto the shore.  
  
Then to your surprise, you hear a voice equally powerful and potent answering what had seemed unanswerable. "We have sworn, and not lightly," Feanor says clearly. "This oath we will keep. We are threatened with many evils, and treason not least; but one thing is not said: that we shall suffer from cowardice, from cravens or the fear of cravens. Therefore I say that we will go on, and this doom I add: the deeds that we shall do shall be the matter of song until the last days of Arda."  
  
You feel your strength renewed somewhat at the words of Feanor. However, you can't shake the echoes of the Doom of the Noldor from your mind. Later that night, you hear that Prince Finarfin plans to return to Tirion and beg forgiveness from the Valar for all the wrongs of the Noldor. Do you decide to leave the march of the Noldor and follow Prince Finarfin? Or do you follow King Feanor and seek out Lord Enerdhil of the Hammer?  
  
To follow Prince Finarfin, go to Chapter 5.  
  
To seek out Lord Enerdhil, go to Chapter 2. 


	5. 5

Possibilities  
  
05  
  
Your heart is heavy with the guilt of what your people have done. You would rather humble your pride and beg forgiveness of the Valar than risk the Doom of the Noldor.  
  
You go to the camp of Prince Finarfin and seek one of his lords. You recognize Lord Edrahil of the Cherry Blossoms. You go to him.  
  
"My Lord, I wish to return to Valinor with Prince Finarfin," you say. "I am tired of this insanity. Whatever punishment the Valar declare, I will say is right. But I will follow Feanor and his sons no more."  
  
Lord Edrahil smiles sadly. "That is well, my Lady," he says. "I applaud your decision, but you have come to the wrong person. You must go to the Prince himself." You are taken aback. "Or speak to Princess Earwen if you prefer. She will understand. She is the daughter of the King of the Teleri."  
  
You hesitate for a moment then speak your mind. "What of you, Lord of the Cherry Blossoms? Are you not returning with Prince Finarfin and Princess Earwen?"  
  
Lord Edrahil shook his head. "Indeed, I am not." He leaned closer and spoke softly. "Prince Finrod and his siblings refuse to abandon the children of Prince Fingolfin. They will not be returning to Valinor with their parents."  
  
"How can that be?" You feel tears fill your eyes. "Surely this isn't right!"  
  
"It is not my place to say," says Lord Edrahil. He looks afar, and perhaps he even catches a glimpse of Prince Finrod's golden hair, for you see a golden reflection sparkle in his eyes for a moment. "I will follow Prince Finrod to the bitter end, if bitter it must be." He turns to you. "But if your heart tells you to follow Prince Finarfin, I advise that you do so."  
  
You nod, unable now to speak through your weeping. You stay close to the people of Finarfin, and when they break camp to return to Valinor, you ask Lady Earwen if you may come with them.  
  
"We will accept any who will harken to wisdom," she says.  
  
You are surprised by just how few of the Noldor choose to follow Prince Finarfin back to Valinor. After many days, you arrive at the very gates of Tirion through which you passed only a short time before. Prince Finarfin bids that the Noldor wait outside of the city while he seeks the pardon of the Valar. You feel a strange sense of something stronger than regret as you camp outside of Tirion that had always been your home, and you wonder what had driven you to leave it.  
  
Those who did not leave Tirion are kind. They come out to greet you and even bring food and wine. At one point, you think you see the red hair of Nerdanel, Feanor's wife, in the crowd, and you are deeply moved that the wife of Feanor has not abandoned her people. Is she now the Queen of the Noldor? you wonder. Or did her rank depend solely upon her marriage to Feanor?  
  
At last, Prince Finarfin returns to those who willingly returned to Valinor. With him is Ingwe, King of all the Eldar.  
  
"Henceforth, Finarfin will be King of the Noldor," says King Ingwe in a mighty yet fair voice. "But do not think that those of you who had at first purposed to leave Aman are wholly without guilt. You will labor towards repentance, but the work will not be cruel and without rewards, and in the end, your hearts will be cleansed of the poison of the Dark Lord. You will find that the Mercy of the Valar is just." He kisses his fingertips then turns his hand toward the pardoned Noldor. "You are forgiven. The Valar pardons all of you who have turned away from the Doom set upon your kinsmen. Enter fair Tirion once more and go in peace."  
  
You weep and feel as if a great burden has been lifted from your shoulders. You return to your old house and find that all is as you had left it. Your heart rejoices at being home at last. And you resolve to do whatever penitence you must. Though much of Tirion was empty, you are certain that King Finarfin can lead the Noldor into a new age of glory.  
  
The End. 


	6. 6

Possibilities  
  
06  
  
You march north under the banner of Lord Daurin. The people of the Falcon are at the forefront of the host of Feanor, and you share their eagerness. You do not tire easily, for the Light of Aman is still in your heart though the Two Trees are now gone.  
  
During the march, Lord Daurin comes to speak with you. You're surprised. You would've thought that a great lord such as him would be riding horseback. He notices your look and laughs.  
  
"This march to the lands of our ancestors will be long," he says. "I lent my horse to Gilmith's two young children, who could not keep pace with the swift Falcons." He smiles. "They will remember this moment when they rode upon their lord's steed for the rest of their lives."  
  
"I think we will all remember this moment in history," you say.  
  
"Undoubtedly so. You are not of the House of the Falcon," Lord Daurin notes.  
  
"That is so, my Lord," you say. "I hold no allegiance. I had moved from the northwestern part of Tirion and had not yet chosen a lord."  
  
Lord Daurin nodded. "Many allegiances are in flux in these dark days. Yet I see that you are brave and did not choose to linger indecisively like those of the host of Fingolfin. Well, you have some time to choose still. Or perhaps you will wait until you are espoused so that you may align yourself with his house."  
  
You shrug. "It will be some time before I take a husband, especially now that we are undertaking so great a journey. I choose to be a part of the House of the Falcon, if you will have me, Lord Daurin."  
  
"Gladly will I accept one so firm of will into my service." He glances at the sword swinging from your hip. "May I see it?" You hand your sword to him. "Have you been trained in the wielding of such a fine blade?"  
  
You shake your head. "Nay. I received this as a gift from a suitor of the House of the Hammer some time ago and have no formal training."  
  
"Ah. That explains the fine craftsmanship." Lord Daurin returns the bright blade to you. "My people have long trained in sword fighting. If you wish to be one of the Falcons, then I am willing to coach you in the wielding of this blade. But know that if I train you in its use, I will expect you to go forth into battle and use your skill. You may remain untrained if you wish. When battle arises, you would be under the protection of our warriors and stay with the other untrained women and young children. The first is more unusual for our women, but there is no shame in choosing the second. Each person has a different role in our House of the Falcon. I mention the first to you only because you brought your sword and seemed a likely candidate for such training."  
  
If you choose to train in sword fighting, go to Chapter 7.  
  
If you choose not to train in sword fighting, go to Chapter 22. 


	7. 7

Possibilities  
  
07  
  
"I wish to learn the art of sword fighting, and I am willing to go forth into battle," you say.  
  
Lord Daurin nodded and smiled slightly. "Excellent. Every blade will count in our war against the Dark Lord."  
  
Thereafter, during the times when the march halts for rest or to wait for the slower members of the host, Lord Daurin comes to teach you swordplay. He's a patient teacher. You marvel at his solid footwork, his quick thrusts and parries, and his overall grace. He has indeed been doing this for a long time, probably before it was ever known that swords had been forged in secret. Whenever he moves, his flowing locks fly in the air, yet it doesn't bother him at all. He recommends that you braid your hair before practice, and you do so. Still, a part of you wishes to someday achieve that level of mastery that would enable you to fight with unbound hair.  
  
Before long, the host of Feanor arrives at Alqualonde, the Swanhaven of the Teleri. You have never seen the dwelling of the Teleri, and you watch the dark waters of the sea with fascination. The lamps light the coast like small stars, and you feel tranquil here at the very edge of Aman. You don't know how long you've been watching the beauty of the Swanhaven before Lord Daurin joins you.  
  
"Lovely, isn't it?" he says. You're surprised. Lord Daurin has always seemed serious, the type who did not notice beauty. He would sooner love a contest of archery than a dozen dancing maidens.  
  
"It is, my Lord," you say. "I have never seen the Swanhaven."  
  
"I used to visit it often in my youth," he says. "I do not think that even King Feanor will be able to persuade the Teleri to leave their lamplit haven."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Lord Daurin nodded. "I once heard a rumor of a man of the Noldor who wished to wed a maiden of the Teleri. She would not live in Tirion, for she would not be parted from the Sea, so he purposed to move to Alqualonde. On the eve of their wedding night, the Telerin maiden went to the beach to ask the Lord of the Seas for his blessings. I would not venture to speculate what occurred on that beach, but she returned changed. Her love for the Noldo had diminished, and she called off the engagement. Their rings are buried somewhere along the coast."  
  
"Did the Noldo ever marry?" you ask curiously.  
  
"Oh yes." Lord Daurin smiled. "I think he is better for it."  
  
"And the maiden?"  
  
Lord Daurin shook his head. "There is something in the water that lures the Teleri back time and time again. Few of them escape it once they have felt the waves of Osse wash over their bare bodies, sliding between their legs, chilling their delicate nipples-but I digress." He blushes faintly and avoids your gaze.  
  
"What of Princess Earwen? Is she not married to Prince Finarfin? And is she not also of the Teleri, daughter to King Olwe himself?" you say.  
  
"That is indeed true, yet they spend most of their time in Alqualonde. Well, you wouldn't have noticed, but the Elf-lords of the Noldor have. Prince Finarfin has few followers among the Noldor, and he primarily dwells here by the Sea."  
  
"Do you think that Princess Earwen will leave Valinor, knowing that she will never be able to visit the Swanhaven again?"  
  
"She will turn back, of that I have little doubt, and I suspect that her husband will follow her." There is a note of disapproval in his voice. "But as for their children, well, we'll see. Prince Finrod had established his own house in Tirion, so I suspect that the Noldorin blood is strong in him." Lord Daurin stands, dusts himself, then offers a hand to you. "But that's enough speculation. Come. We should be preparing our things."  
  
"For what?" you ask. You take his hand, and he helps you up.  
  
"Even if the Teleri do not join us, many of us hope that King Feanor will be able to procure some ships from them. It would ease the journey for the women and children, and we could then pick up the pace of the march."  
  
"I don't want to be treated as a burden and loaded onto one of the ships," you say crossly.  
  
Lord Daurin smiles as he leads you back toward camp. "You won't be. You are not a delicate maiden. I like that about you."  
  
Your heart soars at that compliment. No, you've never wanted to be one of those dainty maidens. Rather, you admire such women as Nerdanel, who has skills that are unique and unusual for maidens but more common for men. You put your hand on the hilt of your sword. You, too, are gaining uncommon skills, and you're proud of yourself for it.  
  
"What is going on?" Lord Daurin's shout draws you out of your thoughts. "Have the Valar commanded the Teleri to stop the departure of the Noldor?" he says incredulously.  
  
You follow his gaze to the Arch of Living Stone. At the top are several Teleri. Some drop rocks down at the ships below, and others cock their bows menacingly. They shout down at the ships passing underneath the Arch, and you realize that those are flags of Feanor that fly from the masts of the ships. Beside you, Lord Daurin draws his sword and rushes over to the Arch of Living Stone. You draw your sword and follow him without more than a second of hesitation.  
  
Go to Chapter 8. 


	8. 8

Possibilities  
  
08  
  
It is a day you will never fully remember except in nightmares and a day that you will never forget.  
  
"Stop!" shouts Lord Daurin. In answer, one of the Teleri archers turns his bow on Lord Daurin and shoots. You give a shout, but you're still several paces behind him and can do nothing.  
  
It proves needless. Prince Celegorm, who has also been rushing toward the Arch, leaps in front of Lord Daurin and blocks the arrow midair with his sword. Your heart skips a beat. Never have you seen such precise swordsmanship.  
  
"Why have you attacked us?" Prince Celegorm demands hotly of the Teleri. The archers lower their bows and look to each other. The third son of Feanor continues onto the Arch and approaches them slowly, with sword lowered.  
  
From the base at the other end of the Arch of Living Stone, a strikingly handsome Elf (whom you do not doubt must be an Elf-lord of the Teleri) points to Prince Celegorm and cries out, "Never shall these thieves leave the Havens in our ships!" He lets loose a swift arrow and hits Lord Daurin square between the eyes. You scream as soon as you realize what has been done.  
  
"Uncle!" Prince Celegorm shouts. He catches the Lord of the Falcon and lowers him to the ground. Lord Daurin says naught. His eyes are wide and unseeing.  
  
You feel tears well in your eyes. If you could, you would similarly cradle the dead body of Lord Daurin, second of all the Eldar to be slain, but you know that it is not your place to do so. Instead, you brandish your bright blade and attack the Teleri. Many others, mostly of Celegorm's company, have already entered the fray. The Teleri, armed only with bows, are quickly defeated. Just when you think it is over, more Teleri come from Alqualonde in defense of their kin and their ships.  
  
"Lies and shadows," Prince Celegorm swears. "Fall back!" he commands to his men. "Fall back!" He picks up the body of Lord Daurin and carries it with him as he retreats. His men form a tight barrier to guard his rear, and you aid them in this task. The Teleri drive the Noldor back, and several of their archers, positioned upon the Arch of Living Stone, now harass the ships leaving the harborage of Alqualonde.  
  
The Noldo steering the ship on the left falls as several arrows pierce his body. From this distance, you can see the panic on the deck of the ship. Another Noldo falls with an arrow lodged in his shoulder. Commands that you cannot hear are shouted, and the Noldor take up shields and hide behind them. They gather about the helm of the ship, and one of the red-haired twin princes takes control of the wheel. In spite of their shields, some arrows still get through the protective ring about the twin son of Feanor.  
  
You look desperately to Prince Celegorm for direction, and you can see the same horror in his face. "Teleri of Alqualonde! Stop this nonsense!" The Teleri, sensing their near victory, attack more fervently.  
  
"By Mandos!" You turn to see a red-faced man swearing and drawing his sword. You realize that this must be Prince Caranthir. "Kinslayers!" he shouts. He charges at the Teleri who are driving your company back. Many more Noldor join the battle.  
  
The battle is long, and you end up retreating far from the action after some time. It's not that you are weaker than any man. Several men far older than you have similarly drawn back. Their faces are pale, and they look about to retch. Their eyes are haunted, and you don't doubt that they are reliving moments of the battle, seeing their friends and enemies slain again in their minds. You do not doubt that you look the same. Kinslayers, Prince Caranthir had called them. Yet had you not also slain your kin?  
  
The women and children of the hosts of the Noldor board the hard- earned ships to sail along the coast, but you march on land as you had said you would. This does not go unnoticed by Prince Celegorm, who has assumed temporary command of the House of the Falcon. He comes to speak with you the second night after the Kinslaying at Alqualonde. You bow to him as he approaches. He is far more handsome in person than any of the portraits of him that you've seen.  
  
"I remember you from before," Prince Celegorm says by way of introduction. "You were with the Lord of the Falcon, were you not?"  
  
You nod. "We had been looking at the Swanhaven together. He said that he used to visit it often in his youth."  
  
"Daurin had no heir," says Prince Celegorm. "I had considered giving you the lordship of the House of the Falcon."  
  
"Me?" you say in surprise. To your knowledge, women did not take lordships. Or would it be called a "ladyship"?  
  
Prince Celegorm nods. He seems to think nothing of the fact that you are a woman, and you are grateful for his egalitarian thinking. "As I said, I had considered it, but I did not realize that you were so young."  
  
You blush under his gaze. "I'm old enough to wed," you say.  
  
"Yes, but I don't think you're ready to lead a house of your own." Prince Celegorm does not seem to notice your blush. Or perhaps he is accustomed to maidens reacting to him in such a way. He was very, very fair, especially up close. He taps a finger against his lips as he looks at you thoughtfully. "There are others that might be suitable to succeed the Lord of the Falcon, but I think I will advise my father to simply give me the leadership of the Falcons. Do you think that any of the peoples of the Falcon will object to this?"  
  
You are surprised that a Prince of the Noldor is seeking your advice. What do you tell him?  
  
If you advise him to take command of the House of the Falcon, go to Chapter 9.  
  
If you advise him not to take command of the House of the Falcon, go to Chapter 29. 


	9. 9

Possibilities  
  
09  
  
"No, Prince Celegorm, I do not think any will object to you as our lord," you say. You neglect to tell him that you are yourself not yet a member of the House of the Falcon. Later, you're not certain if you simply forgot to tell him because his fair face distracted you or if you chose not to tell him so that he would continue to think that you had been close in the counsels of Lord Daurin.  
  
"I thank you for your kind words," says Prince Celegorm. "I will ask my father if I may take over leadership of the House of the Falcon."  
  
King Feanor does, indeed, grant Prince Celegorm his request. In the days that follow, Prince Celegorm often turns to you as a second-in- command. You become well-acquainted with his hound Huan, who often delivers messages to you. Oddly enough, none of the peoples of the Falcon resent your sudden authority in their House. You suspect that they are honored that a fair and mighty prince such as Celegorm has taken command of their House.  
  
At last, the hosts of the Noldor came to the borders of the empty waste of Araman. The march is halted so that all can rest before the next stage of the journey begins: the march across Helcaraxe, the Grinding Ice. Prince Celegorm comes to you, and together, you survey the peoples of the Falcon. They are strong and unwearied by the march.  
  
"You have done an excellent job of keeping their spirits high," Prince Celegorm says.  
  
You incline your head. "I only do as you command, your Highness. If their morale is high, it is because we are led by a powerful prince."  
  
He smiles brightly, and you witness the fullness of his handsomeness. Yea, it is no surprise that the Falcons follow him loyally and without question. Suddenly, his smile drops and his eyes are d rawn to a high rock that looked down upon the shore.  
  
You follow his gaze to a dark figure. It commands all to stand still and listen. "Tears unnumbered ye shall shed; and the Valar will fence Valinor against you, and shut you out, so that not even the echo of your lamentation shall pass over the mountains."  
  
You quail, for though the figure is far away, its voice is loud and terrible, and you do not doubt that everyone, from ends to ends of the hosts of the Noldor, can hear its dark words clearly. You wonder if this is Mandos himself, the Judge of the Valar. At last, the dark figure finishes his speech. The air is still, and the only sound is that of the waves washing up onto the shore.  
  
Then to your surprise, you hear a voice equally powerful and potent answering what had seemed unanswerable. "We have sworn, and not lightly," King Feanor says clearly. "This oath we will keep. We are threatened with many evils, and treason not least; but one thing is not said: that we shall suffer from cowardice, from cravens or the fear of cravens. Therefore I say that we will go on, and this doom I add: the deeds that we shall do shall be the matter of song until the last days of Arda."  
  
You feel your strength renewed somewhat at the words of Feanor. However, you can't shake the echoes of the Doom of the Noldor from your mind. Later that night, Prince Celegorm comes to you.  
  
"Prince Finarfin purposes to return to Tirion and beg the Valar to accept him back into their lands," he says. "Though I have relied upon you heavily, in the end, you are merely a woman and yet unbound by oaths of fealty. I would advise you to follow Finarfin back to Tirion."  
  
What do you decide to do?  
  
To follow Prince Finarfin, go to Chapter 5.  
  
To follow Prince Celegorm, go to Chapter 24. 


	10. 10

Possibilities  
  
10  
  
When hosts of Fingolfin at last arrive, another light now fills the sky: the Sun. It shines with the golden light of Laurelin. You watch as the fair ladies of the Noldor dance merrily in the grass and flowers and the play in the beautiful clear waters of Lake Mithrim that reflect the endless blue skies. I could be one of them, you think. But, no, you prefer reality and power to blissful ignorance. But you also bask in the Golden Sun, for you hear that the Orcs are scared of this new light. It would be a perfect time to attack Angband if you did not have to fear an attack from Fingolfin's hosts.  
  
In time, a great eagle comes to your camp. You wonder about this, but before you can go and ask Prince Celegorm about this, young boys run throughout the camp commanding all to come and give ear to King Maedhros. As you go, you meet Lord Gwindor.  
  
"King Maedhros?" you say to him.  
  
He nods gravely and immediately understands what you mean. "I don't know. I had not heard that he had escaped."  
  
"If he has, it seems he hasn't wasted any time in making himself known," you say.  
  
"I think it would've been wiser if he'd spoken first to his brothers and to the Elf-lords," Lord Gwindor says and makes a face.  
  
You agree whole-heartedly. You'd rather know what to expect and hear the news before everyone else. Though you're not usually the type to be easily impressed by physical beauty, you feel yourself blush when you see King Maedhros. As one of Prince Celegorm's trusted warriors, you are privy to stand at the front of the crowd. All the rumors about Maedhros being well-formed are true. Though Prince Celegorm is fair, but Maedhros is surpassingly handsome in both face and body. You recognize Prince Fingon beside him by the many braided plaits.  
  
You look to Prince Celegorm, who is standing beside his eldest brother, and he shrugs. Obviously, he also has little idea what King Maedhros is planning.  
  
"My people, you have been deceived," King Maedhros says. His voice is not as powerful as Maglor's, but it matches perfectly with his handsome features and tall stature. It takes you a moment to actually hear his words instead of his voice. "My brothers have been lying to you in order to protect you, but they will do this no more. We will not use the weapons of the Dark Lord even to our own advantage. The Battle-under-Stars was, indeed, a great victory, and the hosts of Orcs were defeated quickly, but there was a price: King Feanor was slain by a fiery Maia serving Morgoth: Gothmog, Captain of the Balrogs. I would have addressed you then, but events were set into motion too quickly thereafter, and I had need to prepare to meet with Morgoth's emissaries. I knew them to be treacherous, but I met with them to fight them." He shook his head. "I did not bring enough men with me. All were slain except me, and I was taken captive and held prisoner in Angband."  
  
You frown, and you hear Lord Gwindor mutter unhappily under his breath as well. Neither of you appreciate having King Maedhros tell the Noldor that they have been deceived by their own lords. You remember the Doom of the Noldor spoken by Mandos: "To evil end shall all things turn that they begin well; and by treason of kin unto kin, and the fear of treason, shall this come to pass."  
  
"I was left hanging upon the precipice of Thangorodrim for a long time, too long to count." King Maedhros voice drops, but even a pin falling to the floor could've been heard in the stillness of the air. "Fingolfin's hosts came across the Grinding Ice, and they rested while the Orcs cowered in fear of the new Sun. His son Fingon rescued me though we betrayed them at Losgar and set fire to the ships of the Teleri." You look to Prince Celegorm, but he keeps his face unreadable, for eyes other than yours are undoubtedly also watching him. Maedhros continues, "I have paid the price for our folly." He raises his right arm, and you see clearly that his hand has been severed at the wrist. Others around you fall to their knees or begin to sob quietly.  
  
"Never again," Maedhros says fiercely. "I have seen the eyes of the Dark Lord, and I have survived his torment. Never again will the Princes of the Noldor tell you half-truths and shield you in blissful ignorance. We did not come here for that. My brothers and I will lead you, and your lords will protect you. Yea, we will find joy, but we will not be ignorant to the sorrow that comes with that joy. I beg you to forgive me for failing you before, and I ask that you follow me still."  
  
There is an eerie pause in the crowd. You begin to wonder what secrets Prince Celegorm might have kept from you. But most of all, you feel yourself moved by the words of King Maedhros. You would rather the truth be known among the peoples of the Falcon. As long as they understood why certain things were done, they would not object to the decisions that were made.  
  
Beside you, you hear Lord Gwindor say softly, "We will follow you." Then he repeats more loudly, "We will follow you!" The cheer is taken up by many, and you join them.  
  
King Maedhros nods gravely. "If you will follow me, then follow me in this as well. I have said before that King Feanor was slain. The kingship should then fall to me, his eldest son. I choose instead to waive my claim to the kingship and yield it to Fingolfin, for he is the eldest of the House of Finwe and not the least wise. I ask that you follow me once more and acknowledge Fingolfin as the King of the Noldor. Let there be no grievances between our people."  
  
You look in shock at Prince Fingon and at last understand why he is here. He is acting as Fingolfin's representative. You look to Prince Celegorm, and this time, he cannot keep his displeasure from his fair features. You see him move towards Maedhros hastily, but Maglor moves to block him. They wait in a strange stalemate and look out to the crowd.  
  
"Yea, we will follow you still!" You look to see who spoke and find that it is Lord Enerdhil of the Hammer. Slowly, others agree as well to acknowledge Fingolfin as king and join in the cheer. You bite your tongue. You would follow Maedhros, yes, but you cannot find it in you to accept this decision.  
  
At last, Prince Maedhros holds up his hand, and the crowd falls silent. "I thank you for your support," he says. Prince Maedhros holds his hand out to Fingon. "Your House shall lead, and mine shall follow. Let no new grief divide us."  
  
"I have heard your voices, and I will report this back to my father, King Fingolfin," says Prince Fingon. He puts his hands around the left hand of Maedhros and nods. "No new grief shall divide us."  
  
Thereafter, all the people of the Noldor disperse.  
  
"Can you believe it?" Lord Gwindor says to you when fewer people are about.  
  
"Barely." You look to where Prince Maedhros has retreated with his brothers and Prince Fingon. You begin to wonder for the first time if Prince Celegorm chose not to rescue his eldest brother because he sought power or because he honestly thought it was an unwise decision. Despite the dangers, Prince Fingon obviously dared to rescue Maedhros.  
  
"Prince Maedhros is very great," says Lord Gwindor, as if he could read your mind. "Are you going to go talk to him?"  
  
"Doubtless, he'll hold council with all the Elf-lords," you say. Lord Gwindor agrees and returns to the House of the Tigers. As you watch him leave, you wonder to yourself if you should speak to Prince Maedhros in private, if he would reveal things that he would not and should not say in a more public meeting.  
  
Do you go talk to Prince Maedhros?  
  
If you go talk to Prince Maedhros, go to Chapter 25.  
  
If you don't go talk to Prince Maedhros, go to Chapter 28. 


	11. 11

Possibilities  
  
11  
  
You decide that the host of Fingolfin is greater in number than that of Feanor and that it would be wisest to stay with the majority rather than follow the majority. After all, is it not said that there is safety in numbers?  
  
The trumpets sound, and you feel as if they sing for you, not just for Feanor. It is a wondrous feeling. You go to the front of the host of Fingolfin and watch the people of Feanor. Many of the people of Fingolfin are still preparing for the journey, but you have little to bring so need far less time to prepare.  
  
Suddenly Feanor's people halt in their march under the great gate of Tirion, and you wonder what now causes the delay. You spot a familiar face nearby and make your way to your friend.  
  
"What is going on?" you ask.  
  
"The herald of Manwe is speaking to Feanor," he says.  
  
"Is it Thorondor?" you ask eagerly, for rarely do you see the great king of eagles. At feasts, Thorondor circled high above on majestic wings. It was rumored that he often acted as a messenger to the King and Princes of the Noldor.  
  
"Nay, I hear it is Eonwe, the chief herald of Manwe," says a woman nearby. "If only I could see him myself and hear his voice!"  
  
You smile. "Meleth, you know that a Maia would never marry an Elda!"  
  
She laughs. "Yea, I know it, but I can still dream, can't I?"  
  
"Of course," you say.  
  
Suddenly, over the din of whispering Noldor about you, you hear the voice of Feanor clearly, as if he were standing only a short distance before you. His words are crisp and powerful, and you marvel at every syllable. Rarely before this had you heard with your own ears the words of any of the Princes of the Noldor.  
  
"Say this to Manwe Sulimo, High King of Arda: if Feanor cannot overthrow Morgoth, at least he delays not to assail him, and sits not idle in grief. And it may be that Eru has set in me a fire greater than thou knowest. Such hurt at the least will I do to the Foe of the Valar that even the mighty in the Ring of Doom shall wonder to hear it. Yea, in the end they shall follow me. Farewell!"  
  
For a moment, you stand stunned. How could he defy the Valar in such a way? Leaving Tirion is one matter. Setting himself above Manwe is another matter entirely. You shudder and retreat away from Feanor's people, who have begun their march again. Fingolfin is less impulsive, and you're eager to return to the safety of his host. You feel almost as if you've been burned just hearing the rash words of Feanor.  
  
"This will be a long journey, my Lady." You turn to see the Lord Ecthelion of the Fountain addressing you. You recognize him from the many feasts at which he would unveil yet another lovely fountain in Tirion. He's even more handsome up close, and his silver hair shimmers like the stars such that the darkness without the Two Trees does not seem so glum. "A young lady should not be alone."  
  
"Indeed, Lord Ecthelion speaks truly." You blush as you realize that you are not in the presence of just one mighty Elf-lord but two! The second is Lord Edrahil of the Cherry Blossoms, and you're certain that he was consulting with Ecthelion before they chose to stop and speak to you. "It is best that you travel in the company of one of the main households so that you will have a lord to protect you should you need aid on the journey."  
  
"Not that you are a frail lady in need of constant aid, of course," Lord Ecthelion says with a meaningful glance at the sword hanging from your belt. He bows and then says, "You are welcome to join my House of the Fountain if you do not wish to return to the house of your father. Many independent youths are seeking new lords at this time."  
  
"Or perhaps you'd rather follow the House of the Cherry Blossoms?" Lord Edrahil says. "We are a smaller house than that of the Fountain, so you would be able to receive more attention. Of course, Lord Ecthelion is more handsome, so I would understand if you chose to follow him instead."  
  
Ecthelion laughs, and his laughter is like the music of silver bells. "You flatter me, Lord Edrahil! But pay him no heed," he says to you. "As you can see for yourself, Lord Edrahil is no less handsome than me, and I have heard rumors that I am a horrible heart-breaker, dancing and making merry with all while remaining unwed, whereas fair Edrahil has no such cruelty in his gentle and loyal heart and is still single only because of his mild nature and overall youth."  
  
Edrahil shakes his head and smiles like the soft golden light of Laurelin that is no more. "I fear that Lord Ecthelion cannot resist endearing himself to others even when we are supposed to be attending to more serious duties. There is much that needs to be done before we set out. Will you come with me to where the peoples of the Cherry Blossoms are preparing for this long journey? Or will you go with Lord Ecthelion?"  
  
If you follow Ecthelion of the Fountain, go to Chapter 12.  
  
If you follow Edrahil of the Cherry Blossoms, go to Chapter 15. 


	12. 12

Possibilities  
  
12  
  
"I will go with you, Lord of the Fountain," you say with a bow to your new lord.  
  
Before you can apologize to say more, Lord Edrahil says, "That is a most wise decision, my Lady. I know that he will take care of you. Now if you'll both excuse me, I'm afraid that I really must go to Prince Finrod." He bows and leaves hurriedly.  
  
Lord Ecthelion doesn't seem annoyed at all by Lord Edrahil's hasty departure. Much to your surprise, your new lord offers you his arm. You take it. As you walk back to the peoples of the Fountain, you and he become better acquainted. You're certain you were not mistaken in choosing to follow the Lord of the Fountain. He brings you to a silver-haired lady so similar to him in face that you have no trouble recognizing her as his sister.  
  
"Let me introduce you to Lady Lindaiwel, my sister," he says.  
  
You bow, though in your heart you wish you had worn a dress so that you could courtesy to the fair Lady of the Fountain. "A pleasure to meet you, my Lady."  
  
She smiles. "Enchanted." Lady Lindaiwel turns to her brother. "Will she be joining the House of the Fountain?"  
  
Lord Ecthelion laughs and smiles gratefully to her. "Very perceptive, sister dear. Indeed she will. I'm afraid that I must attend to Lord Turgon now. Could you please help her?"  
  
Lady Lindaiwel kisses Ecthelion on the cheek. "Silly brother. You need not even ask. At this time, we must all do our part."  
  
After Ecthelion leaves, Lady Lindaiwel leads you around the peoples of the Fountain. Most are still packing or helping others of the Fountain to pack. Those too young to help with the harder labors are practicing upon their silver flutes and lifting the spirits of all with their sweet music.  
  
"Well, then, there will be more time later for me to properly initiate you into the House of the Fountain," Lady Lindaiwel says after she's introduced you to several people to whom you can turn if you should find need. "Ecthelion, you will soon learn, is very open-minded. He noticed before that you have a sword with you. Though it is rare for women to go forth into battle, you are free to learn swordsplay if you so desire it. My brother will not object if you take such a profession. But it is a hard life and not for all. I, myself, have chosen to avoid learning the sword so that I will not be tempted later to spill blood in the name of vengeance. I do not think it is what King Finwe would have wanted for us. Instead, I will guide the people of the Fountain as best I can in this strange new land and remember the past in song. Which do you prefer?"  
  
If you wish to wield a sword, go to Chapter 32.  
  
If you do not wish to wield a sword, go to Chapter 13. 


	13. 13

Possibilities  
  
13  
  
"Lady Lindaiwel, I have no desire to wield a sword," you say. You disconnect the sword from your belt and hand it to her. "It was given to me as a gift from a friend, and I took it from its storage place after hearing the words of Feanor. But my mind is calmer now, and I believe there is wisdom in your decision to turn to music rather than sword."  
  
Lady Lindaiwel nods and takes the sword from you. "I will give this sword to my brother Ecthelion, and he will give it to one who will use it against the foes of the Noldor. In return, let me give you this." A servant brings forth a black lacquer box. Lady Lindaiwel opens it to reveal a fine silver flute. "The flute is as much a symbol of our House as the fountain. Please accept this as a token of good will from me. I will teach you to play it if you do not yet know how."  
  
"Thank you, my Lady," you say. You take the flute and stare at it for several moments before closing the lid of the flute case.  
  
"Also, if you would, I would like very much for you to be one of my handmaids," she says. "You have a strong character, and I like that."  
  
"The honor is mine, my Lady," you say.  
  
Thereafter, you stay by the side of the Lady of the Fountain as the Noldor undertake this great journey. You find that there are, indeed, many benefits to being part of the House of the Fountain. Your travels are eased by a gray palfrey, and you learn to play the silver flute. Best of all, you are able to see much of Lord Ecthelion.  
  
Before long, the hosts of the Noldor arrive at Alqualonde, the Swanhaven of the Teleri. You have never seen the dwelling of the Teleri, and you watch the dark waters of with fascination. You feel tranquil here at the very edge of Aman.  
  
"It's lovely, isn't it?" says Lady Lindaiwel.  
  
"It is indeed," you agree. "I have never before seen the Swanhaven."  
  
She laughs. "This is not the Swanhaven. This is the Sea. We have some ways to go before we arrive at the Bay of Eldamar, but once there, we will see the beautiful lamps of the Swanherders floating upon the waters like stars in a liquid sky."  
  
The two of you return to the camp that has been established along the shores. Just as you are packing the last of the cooking pans, Lord Ecthelion comes to Lady Lindaiwel's tent. There's something markedly different in his eyes. It seems as if he had barely awakened from a nightmare of the Death of the Two Trees.  
  
"There's been a change of plans," Lord Ecthelion says. "Feanor has borrowed ships from the Teleri, and he bids that all women and children of the Noldor board these ships to ease the long journey. The men will march northward along the coast." He looks to you and the other handmaids. "Please spread the word to the other women. I have need to speak to my sister in private. She will join you shortly."  
  
You do as you are commanded but with much reservations in your heart. Lord Ecthelion's voice was surpassingly fair and said to be second only to Prince Maglor. However, you do not feel the normal cheer that you usually feel after hearing his voice of music. It was not like the Lord of the Fountain to keep his voice carefully neutral.  
  
Later, Lady Lindaiwel joins you in preparing the women and children of the Fountain for the seaward voyage. Her lips are ashen, and her eyes are as troubled as Lord Ecthelion's.  
  
"My Lady, are you unwell?" you ask.  
  
She shakes her head. "I will be unwell for a long time," she says in a slightly ominous tone. "Please, let us hurry with this. The skiffs will be here soon to begin ferrying our people to the swanships."  
  
"You mean we won't see the Swanhaven? I thought you were planning to visit your mother's kin."  
  
Lady Lindaiwel's eyes begin to fill with tears, but she blinks them back. "No, my brother and I will not be visiting our kin. I will speak of this more later. Let us first finish the task at hand."  
  
Go to Chapter 14. 


	14. 14

Possibilities  
  
14  
  
You've never been aboard a swanship, and it takes you some time to adjust to the movements of the ship. Just when you think you've gotten used to the rhythmic swaying of the waves, the waters of the sea begin to churn more fiercely. You begin to feel sick. Then you hear rain hailing upon the deck of the ship. The rolling waves become worse. There's thunder outside.  
  
"Please tell the others not to go up onto deck for any reason," Lady Lindaiwel says. You and the other handmaids leave to comfort the seasick and tell them this news. You return quickly to Lady Lindaiwel's side though. You have been worrying about her since Lord Ecthelion first spoke of the swanships. You find her sobbing quietly. You go to her side and put your arm about her shoulders.  
  
She welcomes the comfort and whispers to you in a broken voice that touches your very core, "It is the Lady of the Sea. We will be drowned before we ever reach the ancient lands of our ancestors."  
  
"I do not think so," you say, though your heart trembles. "The Valar said that they would not hinder us. Freely did we come to their lands, and free we are to depart."  
  
"Indeed, that is what they said, and so we cannot be hindered by force," she says in response. "But you must understand that these rising waters are not meant to hinder us. Before we parted, Ecthelion told me that the swanships were dearly bought, that there had been a misunderstanding caused by the Marrer. The Teleri thought that the people of Feanor sought to steal the swanships, and so they moved to stop them. The Noldor, in turn, thought the Teleri had been commanded by the Valar to stop their departure. Blood was spilt on both sides. We have spilt the blood of our kin!"  
  
All this Lady Lindaiwel says to you in voice scarcely louder than a whisper, yet you hear every word and share her horror. Though she is not trying, you see some images that she conjures with voice of music. You wonder if she saw these same visions through the voice of her brother and if Lord Ecthelion was among those who drew sword against his kinsmen.  
  
"Now you understand," Lady Lindaiwel says. "Lady Uinen does not seek to hinder us. She weeps for the slain Teleri, and so great are her tears that a storm has arisen. She will not slay us by force, but the Noldor are unaccustomed to the ways of mariners, and so our ship may capsize." You believe her. Your knees grow weak at all that you've heard.  
  
"We are doomed. We are all doomed," you say. "All hope is lost."  
  
Lady Lindaiwel wipes her tears dry and straightens herself. "No, that is not so. There is yet hope." You marvel at her quick transformation. "I will not leave Ecthelion to face this alone, and I will not despair as long as he does not. True, we are saddened beyond measure. We had thought the Death of the Two Trees was the extent of the Dark Lord's evil, the slaying of King Finwe the last of our sorrows. We must be strong and go on." She smiles wanly at you. "Thank you. I needed to speak of the entirety of this matter to someone, and now we must be strong and put aside tears." Her fair voice is calm and harmonious, and you find your own spirits lifted as you listen to her.  
  
"I wish only that I could do more for you," you say.  
  
She shakes her head. "Nay, you have given ear to my deepest woes, and that has been of immeasurable aid to me. Come. Let us go among our people and do what we can to lift their spirits in this dreadful storm."  
  
You follow the Lady of the Fountain as she goes among the women and children and bring hope to them with her words of music.  
  
Eventually, the ships pass through the dreadful storm, and the hosts of the Noldor rest at the shores of Araman. You disembark and stretch your legs. You've become more accustomed now to the rolling waves, but you still prefer solid ground. Lady Lindaiwel comes to stand beside you and is about to speak but suddenly turns to look up. You follow her gaze and see a dark figure standing high upon a rock that looks down upon the shore. It commands all to stand still and listen. "Tears unnumbered ye shall shed; and the Valar will fence Valinor against you, and shut you out, so that not even the echo of your lamentation shall pass over the mountains."  
  
You quail, for though the figure is far away, its voice is loud and terrible, and you do not doubt that everyone, from ends to ends of the hosts of the Noldor, can hear its dark words clearly. You wonder if this is Mandos himself, the Judge of the Valar. At last, the dark figure finishes his speech. The air is still, and the only sound is that of the waves washing up onto the shore.  
  
Then to your surprise, you hear a voice equally powerful and potent answering what had seemed unanswerable. "We have sworn, and not lightly," Feanor says clearly. "This oath we will keep. We are threatened with many evils, and treason not least; but one thing is not said: that we shall suffer from cowardice, from cravens or the fear of cravens. Therefore I say that we will go on, and this doom I add: the deeds that we shall do shall be the matter of song until the last days of Arda."  
  
You feel your strength renewed somewhat at the words of Feanor. However, you can't shake the echoes of the Doom of the Noldor from your mind. Later that night, you hear from Lady Lindaiwel that Prince Finarfin plans to return to Tirion and beg forgiveness from the Valar for all the wrongs of the Noldor.  
  
"Will you go?" you ask Lady Lindaiwel.  
  
She shakes her head. "Fingolfin refuses to turn back, and Ecthelion will not abandon Lord Turgon, to whom he has sworn fealty. I will not leave my brother. But you are not under the same obligations. I have appreciated your companionship, but I advise you to go with Prince Finarfin rather than follow the House of the Fountain to its Doom."  
  
Do you decide to take Lady Lindaiwel's advice and join Prince Finarfin instead?  
  
To follow Prince Finarfin, go to Chapter 5.  
  
To follow Lady Lindaiwel, go to Chapter 39. 


	15. 15

Possibilities  
  
15  
  
"I will follow the Lord of the Cherry Blossoms," you say with a bow to your new lord.  
  
"Ah, she is as wise as she is beautiful!" says Lord Ecthelion with another silvery peal of laughter. "Now that the matter is decided, I will make my way back to Prince Turgon then. He will have need for me." He bows to Lord Edrahil then to you. "Good luck, my Lady! I know that Lord Edrahil will take care of you."  
  
Lord Edrahil colors lightly and watches his friend depart for a moment. You wonder why they act as if their friendship has somehow been severed. Or perhaps they simply regret departing from Tirion. He leads you back to the peoples of the Cherry Blossoms and introduces you to several ladies of his House. He sets you to the task of aiding them with the packing of their jewelries then leaves to attend to other duties. You do not complain, but you do feel somewhat isolated. You wish you'd simply set off with your friend or perhaps returned to the house of your parents. No, but you've reached maturity. This is what you want: to strike out on your own. You remind yourself that the ancient lands of the Elves offer many unseen possibilities.  
  
"My Lady?" You turn to see Lord Edrahil with a concerned furrow upon his fair brow. "I hope you're well. You seem quite preoccupied."  
  
"Of course. It's not every day that one leaves the city of her birth," you say. You immediately regret having said that. Lord Edrahil's dark grey eyes soften with regret that edges upon tears. "I'm sorry, my Lord. I should not have spoken so."  
  
"Nay, I understand your feelings. I am of the same mind." Lord Edrahil sighs and looks around. "I will miss everything about our fair city. But we must set off soon. Already we have tarried too long."  
  
"I had just finished here," you say.  
  
"Excellent. Lady Nenielle's servants will attend to the rest of this." Lord Edrahil offers you his hand. "It's not safe for a young lady such as yourself to be traveling alone. I'm sorry to have put you to work though you are not yet of the House of Cherry Blossoms, but time was short. If you would, please journey with me and my household."  
  
You hesitate to take his hand but find that you cannot help but to trust those deep grey eyes. You take his hand, and he leads you to the front of Prince Finrod's host.  
  
"I have noticed, my Lady, that you wear a sword," he says. "Do you know how to wield it?"  
  
"No, my Lord," you say. "It was a gift from an admirer, and it sat unused and forgotten for many long years."  
  
"That is well. These weapons should never have been forged in the first place." He scowls and shakes his head. "I remember the day when Prince Feanor drew his blade on Prince Fingolfin. Sometimes, I think that all the grief of the Noldor began on that very day." He flushes then coughs uncomfortably. "I'm sorry. I should not speak ill of our princes."  
  
"You may speak your mind with me, Lord Edrahil," you say. "I have never been the type to repeat what I hear."  
  
He smiles. "That is wisest. Lies spread by the Dark Lord were too often enlarged by our own people. But as to the matter of your sword, I myself would rather never have learned to wield such a sinister weapon, but I acknowledge that such skill will be needed in our war against the Black Foe. I do not think that women, even those as mighty as Lady Galadriel, should have to wield swords, and I would gladly do the work of two if it would spare you from having to ever spill blood. But if you wish it, I will teach you to use your sword. I would not stop any who wish to similarly protect others."  
  
If you wish to wield a sword, go to Chapter 16.  
  
If you do not wish to wield a sword, go to Chapter x. 


	16. 16

Possibilities  
  
16  
  
"Thank you for your concern," you say to Lord Edrahil, "but I would rather learn swordsplay than not."  
  
"Very well," he concedes. "I will teach you."  
  
The host of Finrod sets off, and many times, you see Lord Edrahil look back at the glittering white city of Tirion and sigh. True to his word, he teaches you the art of swordfighting when the march is halted for rest. Occasionally, he has you spar with some other student who he is teaching. He is a good instructor, but you can't help but to notice his sorrow at having to teach his people to fight.  
  
Before long, the hosts of the Noldor arrive at Alqualonde, the Swanhaven of the Teleri. You have never seen the dwelling of the Teleri, and you watch the dark waters of with fascination. You feel tranquil here at the very edge of Aman.  
  
Lord Edrahil comes to join you, and you think for a moment that he is about to teach you another lesson in swordsplay. You hastily apologize for having left your sword back at camp, but he waves your apology aside. You look at him more closely and notice the dark rings about his eyes.  
  
"This is not the Swanhaven, only the Sea" he says. He gazes out at the waters, and his grief is so deep that you stay silent. After a moment, tears come to his eyes and trickle down his fair cheeks. "We must be parted for a time."  
  
"Parted?" you repeat. His tears move you to weep as well.  
  
Lord Edrahil shakes his head. "Please, don't misunderstand. I do not want you to think that I weep because we must be parted. I am genuinely fond of you, but there is too much going on for me to develop deeper feelings for you." The stars glitter in his tears, but his eyes are dark, almost black. "The women and children are to board the white swanships, and the men will march along the coast."  
  
"I've learned to wield a sword," you say and blink back your tears. "I am strong enough to march with the men."  
  
He shakes his head. "It may be true, but please don't argue with me about this matter. You will have plenty of time to prove yourself in the dark days to come."  
  
You wordlessly nod and wonder at his dark foreboding. Aboard one of the swanships, you at last hear some of the rumors of the Kinslaying at Alqualonde. You shudder. Can it be true? It seems like an evil lie spread by the Dark Lord. Though the ship eases the burden to the body, your mind and heart is heavy with these rumors. You wonder how Lord Edrahil is faring.  
  
The waters of the sea begin to churn more fiercely. You begin to feel sick. You're not used to the rolling motions of the sea. Then you hear rain hailing upon the deck of the ship. The rolling waves become worse. There's thunder outside. You're warned not to go above deck for any reason. Some of the children begin to cry. You try your best to keep your food down. The wind wails, and in it, you think you can hear the voice of a woman.  
  
The voyage is horrible, and the storm terrifying. You keep to yourself and pray to the Valar that you will survive. At times, you cling to your memories of Lord Edrahil as comfort. You know that it is not love that you feel, but you are grateful for any sort of hope in the thunderstorm. When, at last, the storms finally clear, the ships continue northward for some time, and you start dreaming of solid land more than the earnest face of the Lord of the Cherry Blossoms.  
  
At last, a rest is called, and your feet touch solid ground once more! You go in search of Lord Edrahil. Just as you are about to greet him, his eyes widen and he stares off at the coastal cliffs. You follow his gaze and see a dark figure standing high upon a rock that looks down upon the shore. It commands all to stand still and listen. "Tears unnumbered ye shall shed; and the Valar will fence Valinor against you, and shut you out, so that not even the echo of your lamentation shall pass over the mountains."  
  
You quail, for though the figure is far away, its voice is loud and terrible, and you do not doubt that everyone, from ends to ends of the hosts of the Noldor, can hear its dark words clearly. You wonder if this is Mandos himself, the Judge of the Valar. At last, the dark figure finishes his speech. The air is still, and the only sound is that of the waves washing up onto the shore.  
  
Then to your surprise, you hear a voice equally powerful and potent answering what had seemed unanswerable. "We have sworn, and not lightly," Feanor says clearly. "This oath we will keep. We are threatened with many evils, and treason not least; but one thing is not said: that we shall suffer from cowardice, from cravens or the fear of cravens. Therefore I say that we will go on, and this doom I add: the deeds that we shall do shall be the matter of song until the last days of Arda."  
  
You feel your strength renewed somewhat at the words of Feanor. However, you can't shake the echoes of the Doom of the Noldor from your mind. When you look again, you find that Lord Edrahil has left without having greeted you. You do not doubt that he has grave matters on his mind.  
  
Later that night, Lord Edrahil comes to you. "Have you heard? Prince Finarfin purposes to return to fair Tirion."  
  
Your heart soars. "I had not heard this news, my Lord, but I rejoice at this news."  
  
He smiles sadly. "I am glad to hear you say this. Go to him or to Lady Earwen. They will take care of you."  
  
Your heart turns chill as you see the look in his eyes. "Are you not also returning to Tirion?" you say.  
  
Lord Edrahil shakes his head. "Indeed, I am not." He leans closer and speaks softly. "Prince Finrod and his siblings refuse to abandon the children of Prince Fingolfin. They will not be returning to Valinor with their parents."  
  
"How can that be?" You feel tears fill your eyes. "Surely this isn't right!"  
  
"It is not my place to say," says Lord Edrahil. He looks afar, and perhaps he even catches a glimpse of Prince Finrod's golden hair, for you see a reflection sparkle in his eyes for a moment. "I will follow Prince Finrod to the bitter end, if bitter it must be." He turns to you. "But if your heart tells you to follow Prince Finarfin, I advise that you do so."  
  
What do you decide to do?  
  
If you decide to follow Prince Finarfin and return to Tirion, go to Chapter 17.  
  
If you decide to follow Lord Edrahil, go to Chapter x. 


	17. 17

Possibilities  
  
17  
  
You are almost unable to speak through your weeping, but you manage to say, "I will follow Prince Finarfin."  
  
Lord Edrahil of the Cherry Blossoms takes your hand and kisses it lightly. "That is best. I think that any who have not sworn fealty to one of the other princes of the Noldor should turn to the wisdom of Prince Finarfin. We will not meet again, my Lady. I wish you well."  
  
He releases your hand and leaves you to sob over the cruel fate of the Noldor. Doubtless, Lord Edrahil is going to others and similarly advising them to follow Prince Finarfin. When you've slept, you join the people of Finarfin, and when they break camp to return to Valinor, you ask Lady Earwen if you may come with them.  
  
"We will accept any who will harken to wisdom," she says.  
  
You are surprised by just how few of the Noldor choose to follow Prince Finarfin back to Valinor. After many days, you arrive at the very gates of Tirion through which you passed only a short time before. Prince Finarfin bids that the Noldor wait outside of the city while he seeks the pardon of the Valar. You feel a strange sense of something stronger than regret as you camp outside of Tirion that had always been your home, and you wonder what had driven you to leave it.  
  
Those who did not leave Tirion are kind. They come out to greet you and even bring food and wine. At one point, you think you see the red hair of Nerdanel, Feanor's wife, in the crowd, and you are deeply moved that the wife of Feanor has not abandoned her people. Is she now the Queen of the Noldor? you wonder. Or did her rank depend solely upon her marriage to Feanor?  
  
At last, Prince Finarfin returns to those who willingly returned to Valinor. With him is Ingwe, King of all the Eldar.  
  
"Henceforth, Finarfin will be King of the Noldor," says King Ingwe in a mighty yet fair voice. "But do not think that those of you who had at first purposed to leave Aman are wholly without guilt. You will labor towards repentance, but the work will not be cruel and without rewards, and in the end, your hearts will be cleansed of the poison of the Dark Lord. You will find that the Mercy of the Valar is just." He kisses his fingertips then turns his hand toward the pardoned Noldor. "You are forgiven. The Valar pardons all of you who have turned away from the Doom set upon your kinsmen. Enter fair Tirion once more and go in peace."  
  
You weep and feel as if a great burden has been lifted from your shoulders. You return to your old house and find that all is as you had left it. Your heart rejoices at being home at last. And you resolve to do whatever penitence you must. Though much of Tirion was empty, you are certain that King Finarfin can lead the Noldor into a new age of glory.  
  
The End. 


	18. 18

Possibilities  
  
18  
  
You decide to follow the host of Feanor. After all, he is the King of the Noldor and the most skilled of all the Elves that have ever lived and will live. You rush through the streets of Tirion and join the tail end of those leaving under the arched gates. You do not look back to see if the host of Fingolfin is following. They will in their own time. For now, you just want to look forward.  
  
The trumpets sound, and you feel as if they sing for you, not just for the King. It is a wondrous feeling. You march with head held high, and your eyes are fixed on the great banner of Feanor at the front of the procession.  
  
Those before you halt in their march, and you stop as well. You are eager of heart and restless. What cause could there be for any delay? You spot a familiar face nearby and make your way to your friend.  
  
"What is going on?" you ask.  
  
"The herald of Manwe is speaking to Feanor," he says.  
  
"Is it Thorondor?" you ask eagerly, for rarely do you see the great king of eagles. At feasts, Thorondor circled high above on majestic wings. It was rumored that he often acted as a messenger to the King and Princes of the Noldor.  
  
"Nay, I hear it is Eonwe, the chief herald of Manwe," says a woman nearby. "If only I could see him myself and hear his voice!"  
  
You smile. "Meleth, you know that a Maia would never marry an Elda!"  
  
She laughs. "Yea, I know it, but I can still dream, can't I?"  
  
"Of course," you say.  
  
After all, is that not why you are setting off to Middle-earth? You dream of fair lands and free airs. Then you remember that there are rumors of Elves still living in those dark lands, and you wonder how they will be. Will they be as tall and fair as the Princes of the Noldor? Or will they be but a shadow of the glory of the Eldar?  
  
Suddenly, over the din of whispering Noldor about you, you hear the voice of Feanor clearly, as if he were standing only a short distance before you. His words are crisp and powerful, and you marvel at every syllable. Rarely before this had you heard with your own ears the words of any of the Princes of the Noldor.  
  
"Say this to Manwe Sulimo, High King of Arda: if Feanor cannot overthrow Morgoth, at least he delays not to assail him, and sits not idle in grief. And it may be that Eru has set in me a fire greater than thou knowest. Such hurt at the least will I do to the Foe of the Valar that even the mighty in the Ring of Doom shall wonder to hear it. Yea, in the end they shall follow me. Farewell!"  
  
For a moment, you stand stunned. Never before had you full appreciated the greatness of Feanor. Could it be possible? Could Feanor truly do such hurt to the Dark One who had slain the Light of the Two Trees?  
  
"Surely it will be so!" You turn and recognize the speaker to be Lord Enerdhil, one of the great smiths of the Noldor and Lord of the House of Hammer. He speaks aloud to himself, as if he too had suddenly come to realize the full potency of Feanor.  
  
"What mean you, Lord of the Hammer?" you ask, and you can see that the same question is on the lips of many around you.  
  
"Long ago, Lord Aule declared that the skills of the Noldor surpasses that of their teachers," said Lord Enerdhil. "Doubtless he referred to Feanor, greatest of the Eldar."  
  
All around you, people turn one to another. Could it be that Feanor was as great as one of the Vala? It seemed unlikely, for the Valar were very great indeed. Yet perhaps it was true. After all, was it not Feanor who had captured the Light of the Two Trees in the Silmarils? You remember seeing them once at a great feast, and though you were far from the royal tables, you saw the three shimmering Jewels clearly, shining brighter than even the Two Trees. Their light was not simply gold or silver. Rather, the Silmarils seemed to blend all the light and goodness about them and radiate something more wondrous than before.  
  
"We will follow!" comes a cry from the left. You see Lord Daurin of the House of Falcon rallying his people about him.  
  
You let out a cheer, as do those around you. You march forth, and not once do you turn your eyes back to Tirion on the green hill of Tuna.  
  
The host of Feanor is great in size, though smaller than that of Fingolfin, and you decide that it is best to follow one of the lords so that you can seek his aid if necessary. Do you follow Lord Enerdhil or Lord Daurin?  
  
To march forth with Lord Enerdhil, go to Chapter 3.  
  
To march forth with Lord Daurin, go to Chapter 6. 


	19. 19

Possibilities  
  
19  
  
"I'm sorry, Lady Lindaiwel," you say. "I have only just been reunited with Lord Enerdhil. I wish to follow him and offer him my support."  
  
"I understand completely," Lady Lindaiwel says. "I wish you both the best of luck."  
  
"If you'll please excuse us, Lady of the Fountains," says Lord Enerdhil with a bow.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Lord Enerdhil rounds up the women and children of the Hammer who were aboard your ship, but to your surprise, Meleth doesn't want to go.  
  
"I'm not a lady of the Hammer," she says. "I want to stay with Lady Lindaiwel."  
  
You look at her with surprise. Somehow, you thought that she was going to be with you throughout this scary adventure. You see her eyes dart left and then fall quickly to the ground. You laugh in sudden understanding. She's become smitten with the Lord of the Fountain, Ecthelion of the fair voice.  
  
"Good luck, Meleth." You lean closer and whisper, "You'll have a lot of competition though."  
  
Meleth blushes but giggles lightly, obviously relieved that you're not mad at her. "Thanks."  
  
You part company with your friend and return with Lord Enerdhil to the camp of the House of the Hammer. Many are still shaken from the Prophecy of the North, but King Feanor has temporarily halted the march, and so there is time to recover from the nightmare. Then, two nights later (though night is not quite the right term since the world has been plunged into eternal night), you are roused from your slumber by Lord Enerdhil. Your heart races. Though it is unusual, there are instances when a man and a woman would wed without the supervision of others. A hundred things go through your head at once, and you're not entirely certain if you'd object to sharing your bed with him.  
  
"Gather your things quickly," Lord Enerdhil says once you're more fully awake. "We are to board the swanships."  
  
It takes you a moment to realize that he hasn't come for a romantic tryst. It is another moment before you understand what he has said.  
  
"We? Are you coming aboard this time?" you ask. He nods. "But there aren't enough ships for all the Noldor."  
  
"The host of Feanor is smaller than that of Fingolfin," Lord Enerdhil says. "We will go first, and they will follow afterwards."  
  
You nod, and he leaves you to prepare. You change and gather your things then go to help other people of the Hammer. You're slightly annoyed by the rush, but you know that the men are eager to do battle with the Dark Lord and his servants. Before the hosts of Fingolfin have even risen for breakfast, your ship has set sail for the ancient homeland of the Elves.  
  
The voyage to Middle-earth is surprisingly uneventful. After braving the storms, you thought there would be more tragedies at Sea. Perhaps Lady Uinen has wept herself dry. You even watch the men of the Hammer practice fighting with their maces and shields. You consider learning to be a warrior maiden, but the weapons of the Hammer are just too heavy. Instead, you content yourself with other duties. Lord Enerdhil often turns to you for advise with regards to the womenfolk of his House, and at times, you and he stroll around the deck of the ship and watch the stars. Indeed, you are with him when the ship sails up the Firth of Drengist, and he actually takes your hand in his as you both behold the splendor of the birthland of the Elves.  
  
Go to Chapter 20. 


	20. 20

Possibilities  
  
20  
  
The Noldor are quickly victorious in what is later known as the Battle-under-Stars. You do not play a part in the battles, but you are proud to see the men return with their heads held high. Lord Enerdhil even takes you about the waist and swings you around at the celebration feast.  
  
"The Dark Lord has seen our strength and plans to surrender tomorrow," he says to you in private later. "Prince Maedhros will meet with them, but he will bring many soldiers with him for he knows that the Dark Lord is treacherous and does not enter into this parley with honest intentions. Still, all goes well in the war."  
  
"Do you think it'll be over soon?" you ask.  
  
"Not so soon, I think," Lord Enerdhil confesses. "The Dark Lord was once a Vala. But we will hedge him in his Iron Mountains and take these fair lands for ourselves. Prince Curufin has met and spoken with the Grey Elves, Telerin Elves who were left behind. They were being hard-pressed by the servants of the Dark Lord and welcome us to their lands with open arms."  
  
Indeed, as Lord Enerdhil predicted, battle soon ceases. Prince Maglor sings among the people of the great victory of the Noldor. The Noldor settle contentedly in a fortified camp in Hithlum. To your surprise, a silver light rises some time later: the Moon. Its light is reminiscent of Telperion, and your spirits are lifted even higher when you see it, for you realize that it is the clearest sign of all of the victory of the Noldor over the forces of darkness. You pull Lord Enerdhil into a moonlit stroll along the banks of Lake Mithrim, and he is more than happy to oblige.  
  
"Tomorrow, we'll depart for the southern parts of Lake Mithrim," he says to you.  
  
"Why?" you ask. "It's nice here."  
  
"Yes, but we did not come to Middle-earth only to cage ourselves again as we did in Tirion. Let us explore these wide lands," Lord Enerdhil says. "That was the vision we were given before we left Valinor, is it not?"  
  
"Indeed it is," you say.  
  
"Besides, we will leave the hosts of Fingolfin to occupy Hithlum. They have been seen by our scouts."  
  
"The voyage over the Sea was short. We have already been here for over a year, I'm sure. The hosts of Fingolfin are only now arriving to Middle-earth?" you say.  
  
Lord Enerdhil shrugs. "There were many of them, and I hear that the hosts of Fingolfin tarried again, ever tempted to return to Tirion. It is much like the Teleri and their late arrival to Aman because of Osse."  
  
You nod and continue to enjoy the stroll and small talk. In truth, you care very little about these matters. You've become very comfortable with your life in Middle-earth and your closeness to the Lord of the Hammer. You do not care if you move to the southern shores of Lake Mithrim so long as you are with your Lord. You now want only to settle down and start your own family, but it seems you'll have to wait until Lord Enerdhil's mind is less occupied by militant matters.  
  
Perhaps in recognition of the arrival of the hosts of Fingolfin, another light now fills the sky: the Sun. It shines with the golden light of Laurelin, and you dance merrily as you behold the colors of the grass and flowers and the beautiful clear waters of Lake Mithrim that reflect the endless blue skies. You hear also that the Orcs are scared of this new light, and because of this, there is less reason for the men to be on guard. Best of all, Lord Enerdhil spends more time with you.  
  
In time, Prince Maedhros comes among your people and call all to give ear to him. You go eagerly. It's been a long time since one of the Princes of the Noldor addressed the people. They didn't even speak at the Celebration of the Victory of the Battle-under-Stars. Besides, Prince Maedhros is rumored to be the most handsome Elf alive, in face but especially in body. You are happy with your growing relationship with Lord Enerdhil, but you are curious to see the Well-formed One. Though you're not usually the type to be easily impressed by physical beauty, you almost swoon when you see Prince Maedhros. All the rumors about him are true. You recognize Prince Fingon beside him by the many braided plaits.  
  
"My people, you have been deceived," Prince Maedhros says. His voice is not as powerful as Maglor's, but it matches perfectly with his handsome features and tall stature. It takes you a moment to actually hear his words instead of his voice. "My brothers have been lying to you in order to protect you, but they will do this no more. We will not use the weapons of the Dark Lord even to our own advantage. The Battle-under-Stars was, indeed, a great victory, and the hosts of Orcs were defeated quickly, but there was a price: King Feanor was slain by a fiery Maia serving Morgoth: Gothmog, Captain of the Balrogs. I would have addressed you then, but events were set into motion too quickly thereafter, and I had need to prepare to meet with Morgoth's emissaries. I knew them to be treacherous, but I met with them to fight them." He shook his head. "I did not bring enough men with me. All were slain except me, and I was taken captive and held prisoner in Angband."  
  
Your knees become weak and you almost fall, but Lord Enerdhil catches hold of you and supports you. You wonder how much of this he knew and how much he had kept secret. You remember the Doom of the Noldor spoken by Mandos: "To evil end shall all things turn that they begin well; and by treason of kin unto kin, and the fear of treason, shall this come to pass."  
  
"I was left hanging upon the precipice of Thangorodrim for a long time, too long to count." His voice drops, but even a pin falling to the floor could've been heard in the stillness of the air. "Fingolfin's hosts came across the Grinding Ice, and they rested while the Orcs cowered in fear of the new Sun." The Grinding Ice? you wonder. What of the swanships? "His son Fingon rescued me though we betrayed them at Losgar and set fire to the ships of the Teleri," Maedhros continues. "I have paid the price for our folly." He raises his right arm, and you see clearly that his hand has been severed at the wrist. Others around you fall to their knees or begin to sob quietly.  
  
"Never again," Maedhros says fiercely. "I have seen the eyes of the Dark Lord, and I have survived his torment. Never again will the Princes of the Noldor tell you half-truths and shield you in blissful ignorance. We did not come here for that. My brothers and I will lead you, and your lords will protect you. Yea, we will find joy, but we will not be ignorant to the sorrow that comes with that joy. I beg you to forgive me for failing you before, and I ask that you follow me still."  
  
After an eerie pause in the crowd, you hear Lord Enerdhil say softly, "We will follow you." Then he repeats more loudly, "We will follow you!" The cheer is taken up by many, and you join them.  
  
Prince Maedhros nods gravely. "If you will follow me, then follow me in this as well. I have said before that King Feanor was slain. The kingship should then fall to me, his eldest son. I choose instead to waive my claim to the kingship and yield it to Fingolfin, for he is the eldest of the House of Finwe and not the least wise. I ask that you follow me once more and acknowledge Fingolfin as the King of the Noldor. Let there be no grievances between our people."  
  
You look in shock at Prince Fingon and at last understand why he is here. He is acting as Fingolfin's representative. You feel Lord Enerdhil's hand shake, and he releases you to compose himself. You look around and see that all the men are in shock. Yet why should they hesitate now? And why should the women not say their opinion?  
  
"Yea, we will follow you still!" you scream. Other women take up your cheer and voice their approval. Slowly, the men agree as well to acknowledge Fingolfin as king and join in the cheer.  
  
At last, Prince Maedhros holds up his hand, and the crowd falls silent. "I thank you for your support," he says. Prince Maedhros holds his hand out to Fingon. "Your House shall lead, and mine shall follow. Let no new grief divide us."  
  
"I have heard your voices, and I will report this back to my father, King Fingolfin," says Prince Fingon. He puts his hands around the left hand of Maedhros and nods. "No new grief shall divide us."  
  
Thereafter, all the people of the Noldor disperse. You are careful to avoid Lord Enerdhil. You wonder how much of the true tale of the Noldor was known to him. Suddenly, you question Lord Enerdhil's motives and wonder if he had spent time with you only to seek escape from reality. You remember that long ago the Lady of the Fountain had offered to take you into her service, and you are tempted to return with Prince Fingon to the hosts of Fingolfin and to serve in the House of the Fountain. You hear that others are also doing the same, especially since unmarried ladies such as yourself are not tied in allegiance to any House. You would not be the only one. Do you decide to stay with Lord Enerdhil and give him a second chance? Or do you go in search of Lady Lindaiwel of the Fountain?  
  
To stay with Lord Enerdhil, go to Chapter 21.  
  
To go serve Lady Lindaiwel, go to Chapter x. 


	21. 21

Possibilities  
  
21  
  
You decide to forgive Lord Enerdhil, and it's a good thing you did because you later learn that he was himself deceived. Prince Curufin had fed him misinformation, and when he would learn the truth of the matter, it was much later and he had not known how to tell others. The House of the Hammer retreat to Eastern Beleriand and help to establish Himring, the Fortress of Maedhros. It's just as well because you prefer Maedhros to his shifty younger brothers.  
  
The years that follow are peaceful, and the Noldor prosper. Some time after Himring has been completed, Prince Maedhros sends the House of Hammer to King Fingolfin as a gift. You are at first surprised by such a gesture, but Lord Enerdhil later explains to you that King Fingolfin wishes to build a fortress like Himring at the the Well of Sirion and lacks masons and stonecutters as skilled as those of the Hammer. Most of the builders and smiths had followed Feanor in the beginning, not Fingolfin, and though Fingolfin's son Turgon possessed some skill with metal, he was not a builder of buildings.  
  
You dwell in Barad Eithel for many happy years. When Morgoth tries to take King Fingolfin by surprise, the Orcs are utterly destroyed. You help to plan and participate in the Feast of the Victory of the Glorious Battle. This time, you're certain that it is an undisputable victory and that there are no strange oddities like the death of Feanor in the Battle- under-Stars.  
  
The year after the Glorious Battle, Prince Turgon requests the aid of the House of the Hammer. You relocate with the peoples of the Hammer to the Halls of Vinyamar. You rather enjoy it here by the Sea. In fact, Lord Enerdhil proposes to you by the beaches of the starlit Sea during one moonlit stroll. Your wedding with him a year after the engagement is a joyous one, and you marvel that you have come so far from those youthful days in Tirion and are now the Lady of the House of the Hammer.  
  
When you are at last with child, almost two decades after your marriage to Enerdhil, he tells you that a Hidden Kingdom has been built and that its building was the true reason that the House of the Hammer was needed by Turgon.  
  
"You are not angry, I hope?" Enerdhil says nervously. "I've kept nothing from you since those very first days in Middle-earth, when I was myself deceived by Curufin. I've shared everything with you." He puts a hand on your still-small tummy. "Everything. But this building of the Hidden Kingdom I could not reveal to you until now. Turgon received visions to build it from Lord Ulmo of the Waters, and his great destiny, to establish a retreat, lest Morgoth should burst from Angband and overthrow the armies of the North, could not be shared with any save those who worked on the secret building of the place of hidden strength. I can tell you now only because we will be moving there soon."  
  
"And abandoning the Halls of Vinyamar?" you ask.  
  
He nods and kisses you on the cheek. "It must be so."  
  
"I'm not angry," you say. It's been a long time since you could be angry with your husband. "You kept this secret from me because it was the will of the Lord of the Waters. I do not think this secret malicious or deceitful, like the ones in the distant past. It is prudent." You rub your growing tummy. "If it is true that a day of unforeseen evil will come, then I would rather that our child be safely hidden away."  
  
Enerdhil smiles and kisses you again. "Let us hope that day never comes."  
  
And for many years, it does not. All the people of Turgon retreat to the Hidden Kingdom, and life in Gondolin is no less blissful. Indeed, Gondolin was built in the very image of Tirion, and so you often feel as if you are living in the Blessed Realm. You spend the days raising your son, learning the crafting of metals and jewels that mark the House of the Hammer, and practicing to wield the mace and shield that had before seemed too heavy for you. In all your endeavours, Enerdhil supports you and aids you, and you can think of nothing more that you would want.  
  
When he goes forth with your son to the Union of Maedhros, you stay behind to defend Gondolin should anything go awry. Alas, the battle does go ill, and you are among the few women to know the full story of the Battle of Unnumbered Tears. You do not cry though, not even when you hear of the dark stories of the cruel fate of the smiths that are captured by Morgoth. Thereafter, your House is known as the House of the Hammer of Wrath. You train yourself steadily to wield a still stronger mace and heavier shield.  
  
This life has been more wonderful than what could have been in Tirion. You have no regrets. Even when Tuor appears with the warning of Ulmo and King Turgon chooses not to abandon Gondolin, you have no regrets. You understand all too well his love for Gondolin and his reluctance to leave it.  
  
Then, on the day of festival, red lights fill the air, fire drakes slither down from the mountains, and all the warriors of Gondolin are summoned. When King Turgon refuses again to leave Gondolin, you simply nod and go forth into battle with your husband.  
  
"Who now shall fear the Balrogs for all their terror?" Enerdhil shouts. "See before us the accursed one who for ages have tormented the Noldor and who now set a fire at our backs." He raised his great mace, and his eyes were aflame with fury. "We will smite it for its evil!"  
  
You follow him as he leaps onto the back of one of the fire drakes and attacks the Balrog atop its back. No, you do not fear even the Balrogs, not anymore. With your aid, the Balrog is vanquished, and the fire drake wounded. You leap off its back and at another Balrog. You smash its whip arm, but Enerdhil is the one who crushes its skull. You attack a third Balrog and then a fourth. Just as you face your fifth Balrog, a sixth slashes you in the back with its flaming sword. You fall and see your enraged husband running to you, but you know that he will not make it in time. Instead, you roll onto your back, and just as the Balrog strikes again, you grab his sword, ignore the cuts biting into your gloved hands, and throw the Balrog from the back of the fire drake. Then you hear the crack of the whip of that fifth Balrog, and it's all over. You see with the eyes of death that Gondolin will fall, but you have no regrets.  
  
The End. 


	22. 22

Possibilities  
  
22  
  
"You may keep the sword, my Lord," you say. "I had thought originally that I wished to fight the Dark Lord, but the fire in my heart is cooling now. I still wish to see the wide lands of our ancestors, but I do not want to learn swordplay."  
  
Lord Daurin accepts the sword and bows to you. "That is just as well. As I said, I do not think there is any shame in choosing such a path." He calls out to a servant boy, who leads a beautiful chestnut mare to you. "Please take this gift in return for your sword. The traveling will be long and hard, but I will do all I can to lessen the hardship for you."  
  
"Thank you, Lord Daurin." You accept the mare. He is a good lord and checks to make certain that you are well, but he is also very busy, and you rarely have a chance to talk with him. Instead, you make the acquaintance of the other ladies of the Falcon.  
  
Before long, the host of Feanor arrives at Alqualonde, the Swanhaven of the Teleri. You have never seen the dwelling of the Teleri, and you watch the dark waters of the sea with fascination. The lamps light the coast like small stars, and you feel tranquil here at the very edge of Aman.  
  
Then the lamps of the Swanhaven are suddenly extinguished, and even the stars are hidden by the clouds. You worry that the Dark Lord has again stolen into the Blessed Realm and wrought evil upon the Elves. You hurry back to camp and find the other women packing.  
  
"What's going on?" you ask.  
  
"King Feanor has borrowed ships from the Teleri, and he bids that all women and children of his host board these ships to ease the long journey," she says.  
  
"What of the men?" you ask.  
  
"There is not enough room for the men. You see, the women and children of Fingolfin's host will also be boarding the ships. The men will march by land as the ships sail along the coast."  
  
"I, for one, am glad of it," says another woman of the Falcon nearby. "My son is getting fussy. He's a strong boy, but he's not used to such a long journey."  
  
You leave the women to their preparations and gather your own belongings. You've never been aboard a ship before. Lord Daurin's servant comes for the chestnut mare, and you're sorry to be parted from her, but you're eager to sail. Soon enough, the skiff comes to take you to one of the white swanships.  
  
Go to Chapter 31. 


	23. 23

Possibilities  
  
23  
  
You decide to be brave and go in search of Lord Daurin. You find his servant boys and ask about the Lord of the Falcon.  
  
The boy gives you a strange look then says, "Didn't someone tell you? Lord Daurin was slain in the Battle at Alqualonde."  
  
You nearly faint at the news, but someone catches you as you fall. After a few moments in his strong arms, you recover. You look up to find yourself in the arms of the fairest Prince of the Noldor, Celegorm.  
  
"Are you better, my Lady?" he asks you.  
  
"Yes. Thank you." You can feel your face burning red at the mere thought of being in his arms. He helps you stand.  
  
"I spoke with the boy. You were seeking Daurin?"  
  
You nod shyly and wish you were in his arms again. "I almost turned back when I heard the Doom of the Noldor, but I resolved to go on. I am one of the ladies of the Falcon."  
  
"I have taken over lordship of the House of the Falcon." You almost faint again at this news. To have such a handsome prince ruling seems fortuitous indeed. You remember Feanor's words, something about finding joy in sorrow, and his words seem so very true. "If you are truly resolved not to turn back, ready your things. We will be taking the ships of the Teleri to the land of our forefathers."  
  
Prince Celegorm leaves, and you quickly gather your things, whistling as you do. Lord Daurin seemed somewhat unfriendly to you, but there had been a sparkle in Prince Celegorm's eyes that had seemed for you alone. Before the hosts of Fingolfin have even risen for breakfast, your ship has set sail for the ancient homeland of the Elves.  
  
The voyage to Middle-earth is surprisingly uneventful. After braving the storms, you thought there would be more tragedies at Sea. Perhaps Lady Uinen has wept herself dry. You pass the time watching as Prince Celegorm practices fighting with the sword and talks with his men. He is indeed as fair as the rumors made him out to be. His complexion is perfectly smooth, and his hair falls in soft waves about his face, caressing his neck and ears suggestively.  
  
The ships sail up the Firth of Drengist, and the men are eager to go forth into battle. You find yourself left behind at camp and wonder if, perhaps, you should've taken up Lord Daurin's offer to teach you the sword. At least then you would be able to go into battle beside Prince Celegorm. But no, you know these ideas are ridiculous. You wouldn't be a good warrior. Instead, you eagerly await the return of the Falcons.  
  
The Noldor are quickly victorious in what is later known as the Battle-under-Stars. You do not play a part in the battles, but you are proud to see the men return with their heads held high. You make sure you are at the front of the women waiting to greet them and are rewarded when Prince Celegorm takes you about the waist and swings you around at the celebration feast.  
  
"The Dark Lord has seen our strength and plans to surrender tomorrow," he says to you in private later. "Prince Maedhros will meet with them, but he will bring many soldiers with him for he knows that the Dark Lord is treacherous and does not enter into this parley with honest intentions. Still, all goes well in the war."  
  
"Do you think it'll be over soon?" you ask.  
  
"Not so soon, I think," Prince Celegorm confesses. "The Dark Lord was once a Vala. But we will hedge him in his Iron Mountains and take these fair lands for ourselves. Prince Curufin has met and spoken with the Grey Elves, Telerin Elves who were left behind. They were being hard- pressed by the servants of the Dark Lord and welcome us to their lands with open arms."  
  
Indeed, as Prince Celegorm predicted, battle soon ceases. The Noldor settle contentedly in a fortified camp in Hithlum. To your surprise, Prince Celegorm comes to you privately later and rouses you quietly from your slumber. Your heart races. Though it is unusual, there are instances when a man and a woman would wed without the supervision of others. A hundred things go through your head at once.  
  
It seems to you so unreal that a fair prince would choose you above others, but you cannot resist the dream as his hands run down your side. He parts your nightgown and runs his slightly moist, strong palm over your breast and down to your hip. He kisses the base of your neck and smoothly makes his way down to gently lick your hardening nipple. You find it impossible to resist him. By the end of the night, you and he are wedded.  
  
You wake up the next morning to find him still beside you. "Is this a dream?" you wonder aloud.  
  
Prince Celegorm smiles, and he is surpassingly handsome with that dashing smile upon his lips. "Of course, but we came to this land so that dreams could come true, did we not? So that we could be free of the restraints of the Valar." He kisses you, and you feel yourself softening to his touch again.  
  
"Why me?" you ask. "It seems so hard to believe."  
  
"Because you're beautiful," he says simply. "And because, in the shadow of the Dark Lord, we must find comfort in such pure and unmarred beauty." His fingertips dance down your bare stomach, and you blush at his suggestion that you are some kind of light in this darkened world. You know which darkness he seeks, and you gladly let him in once more. After you and he have bonded again, you fall asleep, tired but deliriously happy.  
  
You wake up again, but this time you are awakened by the rough jostling of unfriendly hands, not the gentle caresses of your new husband. You find yourself blindfolded and gagged. You struggle against those hands, but your assailant is stronger. You despair. How did the Dark Lord know to take the wife of the fair Prince of the Noldor when you had only been wed for such a short time? Your hands are bound behind you, and you feel yourself thrown over the back of a horse. It is some time before your assailant pulls you off the horse and tosses you to the ground. You wince, and though you're not particularly foresighted, you have a pretty good idea that you're going to be slain.  
  
The blindfold is undone, and you blink in the light. In fact, you're surprised that there is light, and slowly, you remember that Prince Celegorm had come to you on the night that the silver Moon had risen for the first time. It seems so long ago now at the end of your life. Your eyes at last adjust. You behold your assailant and gasp! It's Prince Curufin!  
  
"I won't kill you without letting you see me first," Prince Curufin says with a chilling smile upon his lips. His eyes are piercingly bright. "When you go to the Halls of Mandos, feel free to tell the Judge who murdered you in cold blood."  
  
"Why?" you ask with tears in your eyes, but then you realize that the gag hasn't been removed. It doesn't matter. He understands what you said anyway.  
  
"The war has gone ill. I do not know what you have been told, but my father Feanor has been slain, and my eldest brother Maedhros has been taken captive." Prince Curufin shrugged. "Under such pressures, it seems that dear Celegorm cannot help but to find comfort in women. As we know, a man cannot have two wives, but if the wife dies, then he is free to take another wife." He laughs and pushes back a raven black lock from his face. You realize with sudden clarity that Prince Curufin is utterly insane despite his calm exterior.  
  
"You're not the first," he says. You can no longer fight back the tears and begin to weep. "Did you think you were? Well, everyone thinks she's special when Celegorm chooses her." He draws his sword and parts your nightgown with it. "And you are. If found, you will be another wonderful martyr to spur the Noldor to fight the evils of the Dark Lord." His eyes trace the curves of your body as if he can see where Prince Celegrom caressed you. His gaze pauses where Celegorm kissed you.  
  
Then Prince Curufin smiles, shakes his head, and stabs you through the heart with his sword.  
  
The End. 


	24. 24

Possibilities  
  
24  
  
"I do not suffer from cowardice," you say hotly to Prince Celegorm. "Yea, I trembled at the words of Mandos, and I fear the Doom of the Noldor, but I will go on!"  
  
Prince Celegorm nods, and he looks on you with great liking. "I had hoped you would say this. I confess that I was merely testing your resolve." He leans closer and drops his voice to a whisper. "The blood of Indis is weak. Already Finarfin turns upon the road and goes crawling back to the Valar. It will not be long before Fingolfin does likewise. My father intends to break away from Fingolfin's host and use the ships of the Teleri to sail eastward to the land of our forefathers. Doubtless, the faint-hearted loiterers who follow Fingolfin will then turn tail and follow in Finarfin's craven footsteps. Have the peoples of the Falcon pack their things, but do nothing that will draw attention from others. I will return shortly to finish the preparations."  
  
"I obey, my Lord!" you say eagerly. You are pleased to be acting as Prince Celegorm's second. You move quietly among the peoples of the Falcon and spread the word. As promised, Prince Celegorm returns later.  
  
In secret, while the host of Fingolfin sleeps, the loyal followers of King Feanor board the swanships. The voyage over the Sea is long but uneventful. You are certainly grateful when your feet touch land once more. And then you realize that your feet are on unfamiliar land, the land of your forefathers! You have arrived at last!  
  
The ships are then set aflame as a warning to the servants of Morgoth. The flames set the sky afire, and you're certain that Fingolfin's people would see it from even across the Sea and know that they had been told to return to Tirion. Doubtless they would have done so upon the road eventually.  
  
Morgoth's servants attack soon enough, but the Noldor are quickly victorious in what is later known as the Battle-under-Stars. Prince Celegorm leads the House of the Falcon to ambush the armies of Morgoth that came up from the Falas. You rush forth into battle as eager as the next warrior and drive your enemies into the Fen of Serech. Yet later, you hear news that shocks you.  
  
In private, Prince Celegorm says, "The Battle-under-Stars was a great victory, but my father was slain."  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss," you say, but the full implications of his words have your mind reeling.  
  
He shrugs. "This is not a time for grief. An embassy has come from Morgoth, saying that he acknowledges defeat and wishes to surrender. I don't trust him. Neither does Maedhros, but he wishes to meet them and bring a company with him. If he fails, I will need to lead the Noldor, and I need to know that I can rely upon you."  
  
"Are you plotting treason against your eldest brother?" you say in surprise. You quickly bite your tongue.  
  
Prince Celegorm only laughs. "Don't worry. I like that about you. You always speak your mind. No, I am not plotting treachery. Maedhros is the leader of our House and King of the Noldor now that Feanor is no more. He will not listen to our warnings, and so we must prepare for the worst."  
  
"And what of Prince Maglor?" you ask.  
  
"He is less inclined towards leadership." Prince Celegorm shrugs. "It's just not part of his personality."  
  
"You can rely on me," you say.  
  
The worst case scenario does, indeed, come to pass, and King Maedhros is taken captive, his company slain. Rather than try to rescue him, the Noldor to retreat to Hithlum. A battle to rescue one man, even the King, would be no less foolish than rashly attacking to rescue the Silmarils, Prince Celegorm explains to you later. With time, you begin to understand what Prince Celegorm meant when he said that he would become the leader of the Noldor. Prince Maglor is far more moody, sometimes ruling the Noldor well and at other times withdrawing into himself and refusing to speak to any save his brothers.  
  
Prince Celegorm decides that the best way to avoid panic is to keep the matter quiet. After all, very few people know that King Feanor died in the Battle-under-Stars, and even fewer know that King Maedhros has been captured. You help circulate the rumor that King Maedhros defeated his adversaries in the ambush and is now consulting with the King of the Sindar.  
  
"We need to retreat to the southern shores of Lake Mithrim," Prince Celegorm says abruptly during one of your counsel meetings with his most trusted Elf-lords.  
  
"Why?" you ask.  
  
"The hosts of Fingolfin have been spotted," says Prince Caranthir. Everyone erupts into talk before Prince Celegorm quiets them with a gesture. "It seems they crossed the Grinding Ice," Caranthir says.  
  
"You're joking," Prince Curufin says. "Our father deemed that way impassable!"  
  
"Never underestimate the stupid," Prince Caranthir says with a snort.  
  
"Do you think they'll attack us for the betrayal at Losgar?" asks Lord Gwindor of the Tigers.  
  
"I don't think so," Prince Celegorm says. "Fingolfin may be mad at us, but he won't endanger his people, fresh off the Ice, by attacking us while Morgoth is still a threat."  
  
"What do we tell the people?" you ask.  
  
"Tell them we wish to explore the wide realms of Beleriand," Prince Celegorm says. "And feel free to let them know that Fingolfin is here. Most do not know about the burning at Losgar."  
  
That very night, when Prince Maglor announces that they will move to the southern shores of Lake Mithrim, a silver light is seen in the sky for the first time. With the rising of the Moon, none think to question the move. That's just as well, you think. You didn't really want to lie to the peoples of the Falcon.  
  
Go to Chapter 10. 


	25. 25

Possibilities  
  
25  
  
You decide to go talk to Prince Maedhros and see what he would say to you. Then you realize that you are not technically Lord of the House of the Falcon and wonder if he'll even grant you audience. You are, after all, "only" a maiden. To your surprise, he does agree to meet with you.  
  
When you enter his tent, you find that his two youngest brothers, the twins, are standing behind him. They're armed. You think it ridiculous. Who would attack Prince Maedhros in his own tent? Then you remember that Maedhros is missing one hand, his sword hand.  
  
"Lady of the Falcon," Prince Maedhros says and inclines his head to you. "Please sit. I apologize that I cannot get up to greet you, but I am trying to conserve my strength." You sit and wonder at this, for he had not seemed weakened when he spoke before the Noldor. Was he still healing from wounds that could not be seen? "I have heard that you are held in high esteem by my brother Celegorm."  
  
"I thought I was, but now I begin to doubt my place," you admit. "When I heard you speak, I realized just how far I had deceived the peoples of the Falcon. I wonder if he has similarly deceived me."  
  
Prince Maedhros smiles, and though his cheeks are hollow from his days of torment upon Thangorodrim, his comeliness is easily apparent. "Good. You're wise to not entirely trust Celegorm. He is a good man, but he has ever been sour that he was born third. But we do not choose our birthright, do we?"  
  
"No, your Highness," you say hesitantly. For a split second, you lose yourself in his eyes. Then you feel as if you've been doused with cold water and pull your gaze away from his. You shudder and try not to think about what must've happened to him in Angband.  
  
"You were not born nobility, but you have a noble spirit and seem to have learned to lead under Celegorm's guidance."  
  
"That is so, your Highness." You feel your cheeks flush lightly. You had not even told Prince Celegorm that you were not nobility.  
  
"Well, unlike royal lineage, nobility is conferred by royalty," he says. "In my mind, you have already proven yourself worthy of such a title. I will have it made official by tonight. You are now the Lady of the Falcon."  
  
You fall to your knees and bow your head. "Thank you, Prince Maedhros!" you say. You cannot believe that this is happening, that you're being honored in such a way.  
  
"As the head of the House of the Falcon, it is your choice whether or not you follow Prince Celegorm," Maedhros says. "Before, you followed him because he was given command of the house, but that is no longer the case. I would accept you into my service if you so chose, but, again, the choice is yours to make and none others."  
  
Do you follow Prince Maedhros or Prince Celegorm?  
  
To follow Prince Maedhros, go to Chapter 26.  
  
To follow Prince Celegorm, go to Chapter 27. 


	26. 26

Possibilities  
  
26  
  
"The House of the Falcon will follow you, Prince Maedhros," you say.  
  
Prince Maedhros nods. He stands, draws his sword, and taps you on either shoulder. "I accept your allegiance."  
  
None of the peoples of the Falcon object later to your new status as Lady of the Falcon. Nor do they object to your choice to follow Maedhros. You wonder if, perhaps, it is because their previous lord was Lord Daurin, uncle to the sons of Feanor. You follow Maedhros to Eastern Beleriand and settle about the Hills of Himring. There, Prince Maedhros instructs you and the other lords in his following in matters of military strategy. Never once does he doubt that Morgoth would attack again.  
  
Though you are ever ready for war because of the unwavering vigilance of Maedhros, you find happiness in these Years of Long Peace. You win respect according to your skill and intellect, and though Prince Maedhros never turns his romantic affections to you, you find satisfaction in being his vassal. And when, after many long years, the Union of Maedhros is formed, you take pride in the fact that he is named before even Fingon, the King of the Noldor. Alas, that pride does little good. The fifth battle goes badly, and you are slain upon the field. Your only hope is that perhaps Maedhros escaped.  
  
The End. 


	27. 27

Possibilities  
  
27  
  
"The House of the Falcon will follow continue to follow Prince Celegorm," you say.  
  
Prince Maedhros nods. "Very well."  
  
None of the peoples of the Falcon object later to your new status as Lady of the Falcon. Nor do they object to your choice to follow Celegorm. You wonder if, perhaps, it is because their previous lord was Lord Daurin, uncle to the sons of Feanor. You follow Celegorm to Eastern Beleriand and settle at Himlad.  
  
You find happiness in these Years of Long Peace. At Himlad, Prince Celegorm finds enough power to be satisfied, and you are more than happy to be his vassal. He even enters into a casual dalliance with you. You welcome the romance without the obligations to settle and be a mere wife. Alas, unexpectedly, after hundreds of years, Morgoth breaks the Siege of Angband, and you're slain in the Dagor Bragollach, the Battle of Sudden Flame. Your only hope is that perhaps Prince Celegorm escaped.  
  
The End. 


	28. 28

Possibilities  
  
28  
  
You decide there's no real reason to talk to Prince Maedhros. Besides, you are not the Lord of the House of the Falcon. You doubt that he'd even grant you audience. You are, after all, "only" a maiden.  
  
Later, you follow Celegorm to Eastern Beleriand and settle at Himlad. You find happiness in these Years of Long Peace. Prince Celegorm even enters into a casual dalliance with you. You welcome the romance without the obligations to settle and be a mere wife. Alas, unexpectedly, after hundreds of years, Morgoth breaks the Siege of Angband, and you're slain in the Dagor Bragollach, the Battle of Sudden Flame. Your only hope is that perhaps Prince Celegorm escaped.  
  
The End. 


	29. 29

Possibilities  
  
29  
  
"I think it would be presumptuous of you to try to seize the House of the Falcon," you say.  
  
"Perhaps you're right." Prince Celegorm touches a hand to your cheek. "Are you okay? I saw you weep at the Battle at Alqualonde."  
  
"Many others also wept," you say defensively.  
  
"That's true, but there's nothing so sad as a distressed maiden," he says softly.  
  
You blush. "I'm okay, your Highness. I'm in shock, but I'll recover."  
  
"Good." He smiles and then leaves you with plenty on your mind.  
  
In time, the hosts of the Noldor came to the borders of the empty waste of Araman. The march is halted so that all can rest before the next stage of the journey begins: the march across Helcaraxe, the Grinding Ice. Prince Celegorm comes to pay you a visit.  
  
"Are you still well?" he asks.  
  
You blush and are honored that he still remembers you. "I still have nightmares of the Kinslaying at Alqualonde, but I am otherwise well."  
  
He smiles brightly, and you witness the fullness of his handsomeness. Suddenly, his smile drops and his eyes are d rawn to a high rock that looked down upon the shore.  
  
You follow his gaze to a dark figure. It commands all to stand still and listen. "Tears unnumbered ye shall shed; and the Valar will fence Valinor against you, and shut you out, so that not even the echo of your lamentation shall pass over the mountains."  
  
You quail, for though the figure is far away, its voice is loud and terrible, and you do not doubt that everyone, from ends to ends of the hosts of the Noldor, can hear its dark words clearly. You wonder if this is Mandos himself, the Judge of the Valar. At last, the dark figure finishes his speech. The air is still, and the only sound is that of the waves washing up onto the shore.  
  
Then to your surprise, you hear a voice equally powerful and potent answering what had seemed unanswerable. "We have sworn, and not lightly," King Feanor says clearly. "This oath we will keep. We are threatened with many evils, and treason not least; but one thing is not said: that we shall suffer from cowardice, from cravens or the fear of cravens. Therefore I say that we will go on, and this doom I add: the deeds that we shall do shall be the matter of song until the last days of Arda."  
  
You feel your strength renewed somewhat at the words of Feanor. However, you can't shake the echoes of the Doom of the Noldor from your mind. Later that night, Prince Celegorm comes to you.  
  
"Prince Finarfin purposes to return to Tirion and beg the Valar to accept him back into their lands," he says. "In the end, you are merely a woman and unbound by oaths of fealty. I would advise you to follow Finarfin back to Tirion."  
  
What do you decide to do?  
  
To follow Prince Finarfin, go to Chapter 5.  
  
To follow Prince Celegorm, go to Chapter 30. 


	30. 30

Possibilities  
  
30  
  
"I will follow you still, Prince Celegorm," you say.  
  
"Excellent." He smiles, and you feel your heart beating faster. "If you are truly resolved not to turn back, ready your things. We will be taking the ships of the Teleri to the land of our forefathers."  
  
Prince Celegorm leaves, and you quickly gather your things, whistling as you do. Before the hosts of Fingolfin have even risen for breakfast, your ship has set sail for the ancient homeland of the Elves.  
  
The voyage to Middle-earth is surprisingly uneventful. After braving the storms, you thought there would be more tragedies at Sea. Perhaps Lady Uinen has wept herself dry. You pass the time watching as Prince Celegorm practices fighting with the sword and talks with his men. He is indeed as fair as the rumors made him out to be. His complexion is perfectly smooth, and his hair falls in soft waves about his face, caressing his neck and ears suggestively.  
  
The ships sail up the Firth of Drengist, and the House of the Falcon are assigned to fight under Prince Celegorm's command. You gladly do so. The Noldor are quickly victorious in what is later known as the Battle- under-Stars. In celebration, Prince Celegorm comes to you privately later and rouses you quietly from your slumber. Your heart races. Though it is unusual, there are instances when a man and a woman would wed without the supervision of others. A hundred things go through your head at once.  
  
It seems to you so unreal that a fair prince would choose you above others, but you cannot resist the dream as his hands run down your side. He parts your nightgown and runs his slightly moist, strong palm over your breast and down to your hip. He kisses the base of your neck and smoothly makes his way down to gently lick your hardening nipple. You find it impossible to resist him. By the end of the night, you and he are wedded.  
  
You wake up the next morning to find him still beside you. "Is this a dream?" you wonder aloud.  
  
Prince Celegorm smiles, and he is surpassingly handsome with that dashing smile upon his lips. "Of course, but we came to this land so that dreams could come true, did we not? So that we could be free of the restraints of the Valar." He kisses you, and you feel yourself softening to his touch again.  
  
"Why me?" you ask. "It seems so hard to believe."  
  
"Because you're beautiful," he says simply. "And because, in the shadow of the Dark Lord, we must find comfort in such pure and unmarred beauty." His fingertips dance down your bare stomach, and you blush at his suggestion that you are some kind of light in this darkened world. You know which darkness he seeks, and you gladly let him in once more. After you and he have bonded again, you fall asleep, tired but deliriously happy.  
  
You wake up again, but this time you are awakened by the rough jostling of unfriendly hands, not the gentle caresses of your new husband. You find yourself blindfolded and gagged. You struggle against those hands, but your assailant is stronger. You curse Morgoth's name though you are gagged. How did the Dark Lord know to take the wife of the fair Prince of the Noldor when you had only been wed for such a short time? Your hands are bound behind you, and you feel yourself thrown over the back of a horse. It is some time before your assailant pulls you off the horse and tosses you to the ground. You wince, and though you're not particularly foresighted, you have a pretty good idea that you're going to be slain.  
  
The blindfold is undone. You behold your assailant and gasp! It's Prince Curufin!  
  
"I won't kill you without letting you see me first," Prince Curufin says with a chilling smile upon his lips. His eyes are piercingly bright. "When you go to the Halls of Mandos, feel free to tell the Judge who murdered you in cold blood."  
  
"Why?" you ask, but then you realize that the gag hasn't been removed. It doesn't matter. He understands what you said anyway.  
  
"It seems Celegorm didn't like your earlier advice to not take the Lordship of the House of the Falcon. He has a long memory. Did you know that Feanor has been slain and that Maedhros has been taken captive? No, I suppose not. Few know these secrets." Prince Curufin shrugged. "Under such pressures, it seems that dear Celegorm cannot help but to find comfort in women. As we know, a man cannot have two wives, but if the wife dies, then he is free to take another wife." He laughs and pushes back a raven black lock from his face. You realize with sudden clarity that Prince Curufin is utterly insane despite his calm exterior.  
  
"You're not the first," he says. You can no longer fight back the tears and begin to weep. "Did you think you were? Well, everyone thinks she's special when Celegorm chooses her." He draws his sword and parts your nightgown with it. "And you are. If found, you will be another wonderful martyr to spur the Noldor to fight the evils of the Dark Lord." His eyes trace the curves of your body as if he can see where Prince Celegrom caressed you. His gaze pauses where Celegorm kissed you.  
  
Then Prince Curufin smiles, shakes his head, and stabs you through the heart with his sword.  
  
The End. 


	31. 31

Possibilities  
  
31  
  
Aboard one of the swanships, you at last hear some of the rumors of the Kinslaying at Alqualonde. You shudder. Can it be true? It seems like an evil lie spread by the Dark Lord. Though the ship eases the burden to the body, the mind and heart is heavy with these rumors.  
  
The waters of the sea begin to churn more fiercely. You begin to feel sick. You're not used to the rolling motions of the sea. Then you hear rain hailing upon the deck of the ship. The rolling waves become worse. There's thunder outside. You're warned not to go above deck for any reason. Some of the children begin to cry. You try your best to keep your food down and to offer comfort to those who need it. The wind wails, and in it, you think you can hear the voice of a woman.  
  
"It is the Lady of the Seas," whispers a woman nearby. She begins to cry. You go to her side and put your arm about her shoulders.  
  
"Do not think like that," you say in your most soothing tone. "The Valar said that they would not hinder us. Freely did we come to their lands, and free we are to depart."  
  
"Indeed, that is what they said, and so we cannot be hindered by force," she says in response. "But you must understand that these rising waters are not meant to hinder us. She weeps for the slain Teleri, and so great are her tears that a storm has arisen. She will not slay us by force, but the Noldor are unaccustomed to the ways of mariners, and so our ship may capsize." You believe her.  
  
"How do you know this?" you ask.  
  
She wept more fiercely. "My mother is of the Teleri, and now we have spilt the blood of her kinsmen. My kinsmen!" Though she said this last in a fierce hiss, her voice did not carry beyond your ears. You realize that she does not wish to frighten the other women on board. At last, you recognize her as Lady Lindaiwel, daughter of the Lord of the Fountain. You scold yourself for having not recognized her sooner. Few there are among the Noldor with silver hair.  
  
"Lady of the Fountain, do not despair. If you have no hope, how with others find strength to last this fell night?" you say. At your words, she stops weeping. She wipes her tears dry and straightens herself, and you marvel at her quick transformation.  
  
"Thank you," says Lady Lindaiwel. "I know what you say is true." Her fair voice is calm and harmonious, and you find your own spirits lifted as you listen to her. "I seem to have become separated from my ladies in waiting, and I needed to cry on someone. But as you say, this is not a time for tears. Will you come with me?"  
  
Wordlessly, you nod. You follow the Lady of the Fountain as she goes among the women and children and bring hope to them with her words of music. Her handmaids return to Lady Lindaiwel, but she asks you to stay with her. You are honored by such a request and begin to dream of becoming one of her honored maids. Perhaps there is some good to be found in this storm.  
  
Eventually, the ships pass through the dreadful storm, and the hosts of the Noldor rest at the shores of Araman. You shift your weight from leg to leg. You are quite happy to have solid land under your feet.  
  
You suddenly notice a dark figure standing high upon a rock that looks down upon the shore. It commands all to stand still and listen. "Tears unnumbered ye shall shed; and the Valar will fence Valinor against you, and shut you out, so that not even the echo of your lamentation shall pass over the mountains."  
  
You quail, for though the figure is far away, its voice is loud and terrible, and you do not doubt that everyone, from ends to ends of the hosts of the Noldor, can hear its dark words clearly. You wonder if this is Mandos himself, the Judge of the Valar. At last, the dark figure finishes his speech. The air is still, and the only sound is that of the waves washing up onto the shore.  
  
Then to your surprise, you hear a voice equally powerful and potent answering what had seemed unanswerable. "We have sworn, and not lightly," Feanor says clearly. "This oath we will keep. We are threatened with many evils, and treason not least; but one thing is not said: that we shall suffer from cowardice, from cravens or the fear of cravens. Therefore I say that we will go on, and this doom I add: the deeds that we shall do shall be the matter of song until the last days of Arda."  
  
You feel your strength renewed somewhat at the words of Feanor. However, you can't shake the echoes of the Doom of the Noldor from your mind. Later that night, you hear that Prince Finarfin plans to return to Tirion and beg forgiveness from the Valar for all the wrongs of the Noldor. Do you decide to leave the march of the Noldor and follow Prince Finarfin? Or do you follow King Feanor and seek out Lord Daurin of the Falcon?  
  
To follow Prince Finarfin, go to Chapter 5.  
  
To seek out Lord Daurin, go to Chapter 23. 


	32. 32

Possibilities  
  
32  
  
"I would like to learn to wield a sword," you say. "I would rather fight my own battles and protect others than wait to be protected."  
  
"Very well." Lady Lindaiwel smiles. "Though I am not myself a sword- maiden, I'm happy to see so many young ladies pursuing what was once an unlikely profession for women."  
  
Thereafter, you stay by the side of the Lady of the Fountain as the Noldor undertake this great journey. You find that there are, indeed, many benefits to being part of the House of the Fountain. Your travels are eased by a gray palfrey, and you learn to fight with your sword. Best of all, you are able to see much of Lord Ecthelion.  
  
Before long, the hosts of the Noldor arrive at Alqualonde, the Swanhaven of the Teleri. You have never seen the dwelling of the Teleri, and you watch the dark waters of with fascination. You feel tranquil here at the very edge of Aman.  
  
"It's lovely, isn't it?" says Lady Lindaiwel.  
  
"It is indeed," you agree. "I have never before seen the Swanhaven."  
  
She laughs. "This is not the Swanhaven. This is the Sea. We have some ways to go before we arrive at the Bay of Eldamar, but once there, we will see the beautiful lamps of the Swanherders floating upon the waters like stars in a liquid sky."  
  
The two of you return to the camp that has been established along the shores. Just as you are packing the last of the cooking pans, Lord Ecthelion comes to Lady Lindaiwel's tent. There's something markedly different in his eyes. It seems as if he had barely awakened from a nightmare of the Death of the Two Trees.  
  
"There's been a change of plans," Lord Ecthelion says. "Feanor has borrowed ships from the Teleri, and he bids that all women and children of the Noldor board these ships to ease the long journey. The men will march northward along the coast." He looks to you and the other handmaids. "Please spread the word to the other women. I have need to speak to my sister in private. She will join you shortly."  
  
You do as you are commanded but with much reservations in your heart. Lord Ecthelion's voice was surpassingly fair and said to be second only to Prince Maglor. However, you do not feel the normal cheer that you usually feel after hearing his voice of music. It was not like the Lord of the Fountain to keep his voice carefully neutral.  
  
Later, Lady Lindaiwel joins you in preparing the women and children of the Fountain for the seaward voyage. Her lips are ashen, and her eyes are as troubled as Lord Ecthelion's.  
  
"My Lady, are you unwell?" you ask.  
  
She shakes her head. "I will be unwell for a long time," she says in a slightly ominous tone. "Please, let us hurry with this. The skiffs will be here soon to begin ferrying our people to the swanships."  
  
"You mean we won't see the Swanhaven? I thought you were planning to visit your mother's kin."  
  
Lady Lindaiwel's eyes begin to fill with tears, but she blinks them back. "No, my brother and I will not be visiting our kin. I will speak of this more later. Let us first finish the task at hand."  
  
"My Lady, I've been thinking, I am a sword-maiden. Rather than take up space on the ship, I would rather march with the men along the coast," you say.  
  
She searches your eyes for several moments then nods. "I will speak to my brother of the matter."  
  
Go to Chapter 33. 


	33. 33

Possibilities  
  
33  
  
With Lord Ecthelion's permission, you march along the coast rather than sail aboard the ships with the other women and children of the Noldor. Later, the waters churn and rise up in storm, and many of the ships are drowned. You're glad that you decided to stay on solid land.  
  
During one pause in the march, you find Lord Ecthelion shaking his head and muttering into a wine bottle. "It is the Lady of the Seas. I only hope that the peoples of the Fountain will be spared from her wrath."  
  
"My Lord," you say as you take a seat. "You should not drink too heavily. There is still a long way to go before we reach the lands of our ancestors."  
  
"Yes, you're right, of course." Lord Ecthelion stoppers the wine bottle and hands it to you. "Keep this away from me, and stop me if you see me drinking again."  
  
"If that is your wish, my Lord."  
  
"It is." He smiles, and you're suddenly keenly aware of how young he really is. "Thank you."  
  
You blush. "I was only doing my job as a good servant of your House," you say.  
  
"Then please stay yet longer and give ear to my woes. The speaking of them will lighten my heart, I suspect, and it is better than having me turn to the bottle."  
  
"Gladly would I stay with you!" You know that he does not intend to make any advances on you, but you still can't help but to feel honored to be his confidant.  
  
Unfortunately, you soon learn just how taxing it can be to be the confidant to a mighty Elf-lord. He speaks to you of the Kinslaying at Alqualonde and explains that the storm is but the tears of Lady Uinen, who weeps for the slain Teleri, his kin. You also learn of his uncertainties, for he questions the wisdom in following Feanor. But after he has confessed his innermost thoughts to you, Lord Ecthelion does seem less burdened. He smiles gratefully to you, and you do not regret at all that you have had to hear of the dark secrets of the Noldor.  
  
Thereafter, from time to time during the northward march, Lord Ecthelion requests your presence and confides in you. Sometimes you wonder why he has chosen you, for it seems unlikely. Then you realize that perhaps he misses his sister, with whom he undoubtedly shared many such conversations. Also, you have never been the type to repeat to others what you hear, and he seems to have seen this in you.  
  
At last, the Noldor stop to rest before starting to cross the Helcaraxe, the Grinding Ice. The women and children are brought ashore during this time, and the reunion of families is joyous though somewhat somber. You are fortunate enough to be by Lord Ecthelion's side when he sees his sister again. After many moments in each other's arms, Lady Lindaiwel draws away from her brother and turns to you.  
  
"Thank you for looking after my brother," she says. "I'm sure he's been a nuisance to you, but he's ever so fond of female companionship."  
  
You blush at this. "It was my pleasure," you say.  
  
Lord Ecthelion looks about to protest this female conspiracy when his eyes widen and cheeks pale. You follow his gaze to a dark figure standing high upon a rock that looks down upon the shore. It commands all to stand still and listen. "Tears unnumbered ye shall shed; and the Valar will fence Valinor against you, and shut you out, so that not even the echo of your lamentation shall pass over the mountains."  
  
You quail, for though the figure is far away, its voice is loud and terrible, and you do not doubt that everyone, from ends to ends of the hosts of the Noldor, can hear its dark words clearly. You wonder if this is Mandos himself, the Judge of the Valar. At last, the dark figure finishes his speech. The air is still, and the only sound is that of the waves washing up onto the shore.  
  
Then to your surprise, you hear a voice equally powerful and potent answering what had seemed unanswerable. "We have sworn, and not lightly," Feanor says clearly. "This oath we will keep. We are threatened with many evils, and treason not least; but one thing is not said: that we shall suffer from cowardice, from cravens or the fear of cravens. Therefore I say that we will go on, and this doom I add: the deeds that we shall do shall be the matter of song until the last days of Arda."  
  
You feel your strength renewed somewhat at the words of Feanor. However, you can't shake the echoes of the Doom of the Noldor from your mind. Later that night, Lord Ecthelion comes to you.  
  
"It is said that Prince Finarfin plans to return to Tirion and beg forgiveness from the Valar for all the wrongs of the Noldor. I would advise all to follow him," he says bluntly.  
  
"What of you?" you ask, for it seems plain to you that he does not intend to take his own advice.  
  
"I am sworn to Prince Turgon, and he loathes to abandon any task to which he has put his hands until the bitter end," Lord Ecthelion says simply. "But you are not sworn to him. The end will be bitter for those of us who will not turn away from folly. Again, I advise you to go with Prince Finarfin, but the choice is yours in the end."  
  
Do you decide to leave the march of the Noldor and follow Prince Finarfin? Or do you follow Lord Ecthelion of the Fountain?  
  
To follow Prince Finarfin, go to Chapter 5.  
  
To follow Lord Ecthelion, go to Chapter 34. 


	34. 34

Possibilities  
  
34  
  
You do not need more time to think on this matter, and you say to Lord Ecthelion, "It may well be folly, my Lord, but I will follow you."  
  
"I can't say I'm happy about your decision," Lord Ecthelion says, "but I do respect it. My sister is also like you in mind. She will not turn back."  
  
The Lord of the Fountain excuses himself and continues to spread the word of Prince Finarfin's return to Tirion, but, in the end, few of the Noldor turn back. Some refuse to be severed from family. Others are simply afraid of the wrath of the Valar.  
  
You soon begin to question your own wisdom, for the hosts of Feanor take the ships of the Teleri and the hosts of Fingolfin are forced to journey across the Grinding Ice. If you had been with the host of Finarfin, you would be safely in Tirion. You stay by Lady Lindaiwel's side again, and you're quite concerned for her, for she has become quiet and a shadow of her previous self. With every accident upon the Ice, whether the death be a person of the Fountain or of another House, she becomes more and more reclusive. Soon enough, Lord Ecthelion ceases to reveal his mind to her, but he does speak to you from time to time of his burdens, especially of his guilt for pushing his own people onto the Ice. You are not of the nobility and do not internalize the matters like Lady Lindaiwel, and for that Lord Ecthelion is thankful.  
  
At last, the hosts of Fingolfin arrive at Middle-earth. As you rest and dine, the silver moon rises in the dark sky for the first time. It illuminates the shimmering silver hair of the Lord and Lady of the Fountain.  
  
"My Lady, my Lord, this is the sign you have been waiting for!" you say earnestly. "Though the Noldor have done much wrong, we can repent. The Valar have not utterly forsaken us."  
  
Lord Ecthelion looks at you with surprise then laughs into the crisp night air. The corner of his eyes sparkle with tears of relief, and he is truly lovely to behold. After some time of listening to the musical laughter of her brother, Lady Lindaiwel smiles. She has not done so since the Kinslaying at Alqualonde, and so happy is Ecthelion to see his sister smile that he embraces both her and you in his arms. That night, it seems all the Noldor of Fingolfin's hosts find new strength. During the march southward into Beleriand commences, you find that your feet feel lighter. And when you arrive at Lake Mithrim, the golden sun rises as if to celebrate this momentous accomplishment.  
  
While the followers of Fingolfin recover their strength, the feud between the hosts of Feanor and the hosts of Fingolfin is resolved. Great indeed are the tales that Lord Ecthelion eagerly tells you about the valor of Prince Fingon and the wisdom of Prince Maedhros.  
  
"Now I truly believe that the Noldor can prosper in these lands," Lord Ecthelion says joyously. You and Lady Lindaiwel agree wholeheartedly with him.  
  
The House of the Fountain follows Prince Turgon to Nevrast, where the Halls of Vinyamar are built. You dwell there in peace and happiness for many years. In that time, you are ever close to the Lord and Lady of the Fountain. At times, you think that Lord Ecthelion's heart might be turning towards you, but, at other times, he seems to treat you as his younger sister, not as a lover.  
  
A hundred years after the Noldor first came to Beleriand, Lady Lindaiwel at last weds with Yssiondur, Lord of Brithombar. You are, of course, one of the honored maids at their wedding festival. Afterwards, Lady Lindaiwel comes to speak to you.  
  
"You've long known this day was coming," she says.  
  
"Indeed I have, and what a blessed day it was," you say.  
  
Lady Lindaiwel smiles radiantly. "Thank you, but I was not speaking of my wedding day. Now that Yssiondur and I are husband and wife, I intend to move to Brithombar. I would love for you to come with me, for you are one of my dearest friends, but I know that you are also close to my brother Ecthelion. Indeed, at times, I think you will yet make an honest man of him." You blush. "But surely you've given the matter some thought before now. Will you come with me to Brithombar? Or will you stay in Vinyamar with Ecthelion?"  
  
What have you decided?  
  
If you have decided to move to Brithombar with Lady Lindaiwel, go to Chapter 35.  
  
If you have decided to stay in Vinyamar with Lord Ecthelion, go to Chapter 36. 


	35. 35

Possibilities  
  
35  
  
"Since you and Lord Yssiondur first began to fall in love, I've known that I would have to choose between you and Lord Ecthelion," you say. "Though I loathe to leave him, I will go with you to Brithombar."  
  
Lady Lindaiwel embraces you. "Thank you!" she says.  
  
"You don't need to thank me," you say. "We're friends. Besides, I think that Lord Ecthelion doesn't feel for me as I do for him. It's probably best that I move on."  
  
You settle in Brithombar and dwell there contentedly for many long years. The battles of Beleriand rarely touch you there, for the Havens of the Falas are far from the north and shielded by the blades of the Noldor. In time, your heart turns to Aerandir, an Elf of the Falas. You and he wed, and the bliss of your union is undisturbed for many long years.  
  
After Morgoth unexpectedly breaks the Siege of Angband, even the Falas can no longer remain unaffected by the war. Lord Cirdan marshals the Falathrim to march to the aid of King Fingon, and Aerandir goes with them. You would have gone forth with them to the Union of Maedhros, but Lord Cirdan asked many men and women alike to stay to protect the Falas should the battle go ill. It does, indeed, go ill, and as soon as news arrives of the Battle of Unnumbered Tears, Lord Yssiondur prepares the Falathrim for war and begins to evacuate the Havens of the Falas of women and children. You stay until the very end, holding off the fell servants of Morgoth for as long as possible.  
  
Then, one dark, starless night, the walls are at last broken. You defend others with your sword and try to slow the assault to give others time to escape, but, at last, you have no choice but to board one of the ships yourself. From the Sea, you watch the fair town of Brithombar burn, and you hear the cries of those who are slain or tormented by the Orcs. It is a night you will never forget.  
  
At the Isle of Balar, you are unexpected reunited with your husband Aerandir. It seemed that he had escaped with Lord Cirdan to Egalrest, defended the town as long as they could, and then fled by sea. Indeed, you learn that Prince Ereinion Gil-galad was with them, and you rejoice that the royal lineage of the Noldor has not yet disappeared entirely from the world.  
  
Some years later, when hope seems futile, Aerandir sets sail with Lord Earendil to seek Valinor. None of the ships that have sailed West have thus far returned, but you understand why he is going forth, so you wish him good fortune rather than beg him not to go.  
  
Then, while he is out at sea, Lord Cirdan receives word that the Havens of Sirion are under attack. Gil-galad the High King and Lord Cirdan set off immediately, and you go with them in hopes that the ships will arrive in time and that your sword will be needed. The ships are too late. What survivors can be found are taken back to the Isle of Balar.  
  
Later, you return one evening from a day of hunting seabirds to find your husband waiting for you in bed. His eyes are brighter than before. He pours two glasses of chilled sparkling white wine and hands one to you.  
  
"Surely this is a dream," you say, "for it has been many years since we have had a bottle of wine available on this isle."  
  
"This is no dream, and I am no apparition," Aerandir says with a cheerful twinkle in his eyes. "I have returned from the West. Earendil's voyage was successful! This wine is from the gifts that were given to us ere we were sent back here. They're coming! The hosts of the Valar are coming, and they will defeat the Dark Lord."  
  
You look at him with disbelief and almost doubt him, but then you realize that his very presence is evidence of the truth of his words. You knock your glass to his and smile.  
  
"If it is true, then let us drink to that. Cheers!"  
  
That night, though it has been many years and your children are already full-grown, you and Aerandir make love in celebration of your reunion and this news that the Valar will aid in the war against Morgoth.  
  
In time, the hosts of the Valar come forth, and though the battle is long, they have the victory over the Dark Lord. After the War of Wrath, you and Aerandir sail West to Valinor, where you dwell together ever after in bliss.  
  
The End. 


	36. 36

Possibilities  
  
36  
  
"Since you and Lord Yssiondur first began to fall in love, I've known that I would have to choose between you and Lord Ecthelion," you say. "Though I loathe to be parted from you, I will stay here in Vinyamar with your brother."  
  
"I understand." Lady Lindaiwel embraces you. "Take care of my brother."  
  
"I will if he lets me," you jest.  
  
A few short years after Lady Lindaiwel has gone to dwell in Brithombar, all the peoples of Turgon depart from Nevrast to dwell in a Hidden Kingdom. You gasp when you behold Gondolin for the first time. Tears flow unchecked down your cheeks as you remember fair Tirion upon Tuna. You enter Gondolin and find that it is, indeed, much like Tirion.  
  
"Did you know of this?" you ask Lord Ecthelion.  
  
He smiles o so innocently and says in fair voice, "How would I know about a Hidden Kingdom?" There's a charming twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"How can an entire city be wrought without anyone knowing about it?" you marvel.  
  
"Very, very carefully," he says with a silvery peal of laughter. He takes your hand and shows you the many fair fountains of Gondolin.  
  
You dwell peacefully in Gondolin for many long years. In all that time, sorrow does not touch you save once, when Princess Aredhel returns from her travels and is slain by her husband. Even then, life settles back into bliss, and Prince Maeglin joins the ranks of the Elf-lords of Gondolin.  
  
Yet in time, you begin to feel restless like Princess Aredhel. Gondolin is like Tirion in all ways but one: though Tirion sat upon a hill, it was not surrounded on all sides by mountain. You know you would not be permitted to leave. Even Aredhel's departure was met with great resistance. You fret about this for days until, at last, you realize that your problem is the same as that of the White Lady of the Noldor. You are no longer a young maiden newly come to maturity. You are ready to settle down with a husband and hold children of your own in your arms. Yet in all this time, Lord Ecthelion has never shown any interest in settling down.  
  
Almost as if by fate, Elemmakil, a person of the Fountain with whom you've long been acquainted, asks if you'd be interested in pursuing a romantic relationship. You see in his clear grey eyes that he is sincere and have loved you from afar for some time now. He is high and noble, and though Ecthelion is greater and more noble, he has never looked upon you with love-filled eyes.  
  
Do you decide to pursue Elemmakil? Or do you decide to continue to pursue Lord Ecthelion?  
  
If you choose Elemmakil, go to Chapter 38.  
  
If you choose Lord Ecthelion, go to Chapter 37. 


	37. 37

Possibilities  
  
37  
  
You apologize to Elemmakil and ask him to give you some time to think on this matter. The desire to bring forth children is becoming quite strong, but you cannot so easily turn your heart away from Lord Ecthelion, whom you've grown to love over the years. You decide that perhaps it is time to pursue a romantic relationship with Lord Ecthelion more aggressively. Nothing will come of waiting for him.  
  
"My Lord, I have need to speak with you in private about a serious matter," you say.  
  
"Oh?" Lord Ecthelion's eyes twinkled. "Am I in trouble?"  
  
"Nay, but this is no jest."  
  
He shrugs. "Very well then. I have business with the most beloved Elf-lord of Gondolin, Glorfindel, and have also promised to dine with him, but meet me tonight after dinner at the fountains in the northern gardens, and perhaps we'll speak over dessert."  
  
Once, when you were younger, you would've daydreamed that perhaps dessert was his lover's code for other nighttime romances, like a beautiful moonlit stroll. Instead, you now know that he means exactly that: dessert, probably chocolate mousse with strawberries and whipped cream.  
  
You finish dinner early but delay going to Lord Ecthelion's house right away because you know that he'll be taking his time with Lord Glorfindel. After you've given them enough time to wine, dine, and even have a first dessert (though Lord Ecthelion will undoubtedly still have the appetite for a second dessert with you), you go to the northern gardens and wait by the fountains. You wait there for quite a long time, making excuses in your head that perhaps he has been delayed by Lord Glorfindel's pleasant conversation, but at last you admit that far too much time has passed. You came here to open your heart to Lord Ecthelion not to enjoy the gardens alone. You go in search of him, first checking the other gardens in case he remembered incorrectly the intended meeting place.  
  
To your surprise, you do indeed find Lord Ecthelion in the eastern garden, but he's not alone. Lord Ecthelion is sitting at the edge of a fountain with open shirt and shoulders and neck tipped back. Droplets of water sparkle like jewels in his lovely silver hair. Most unfamiliar of all is the ecstasy in his fair face: his eyes are closed; his cheeks are flushed; and his lips are slightly parted. Ecthelion's breathing is rapid, and every now and again, he gasps lightly. The very sound of those gasps makes you blush furiously and more aware than ever of your readiness to bear children.  
  
The second figure is cloaked in white and gold. You would think the figure a very tall woman if not for the fact that Lord Ecthelion had said that he would be meeting with Lord Glorfindel. This second figure is vigorously pressing his crotch to Lord Ecthelion's to win forth those delicious gasps. The hood of his cloak is drawn up around his face, but his head moves about Ecthelion's shoulders, chest, and neck such that you do not doubt that he is either kissing or maybe even licking the Lord of the Fountain.  
  
You watch silently from the bushes as Ecthelion raises his arms in the air. At first you think he intends to embrace his partner, but instead he leans back further and wraps his arms around the center of the small fountain. The clear waters fall all around his face but he moves just within the spray of the water such that the water does not flow into his mouth but rather upon his neck and down his body. The second figure pulls back for a second and tears Ecthelion's pants down, exposing the most perfect fountainhead that you have ever imagined possible. Your unexpected glimpse at your lord is quickly blocked by his partner's head. You watch in horrible fascination as Ecthelion thrusts himself in and out of his partner's mouth. You realize now that Ecthelion is using the stone fountain for leverage, and you wonder how many times he's done this before to know to do that. His fair voice turns from gasps to titillating moans, and you would flee if you could.  
  
At last, the cloaked figure draws back. Ecthelion releases his hold on the fountain and slides from where he's sitting. He twists around simultaneously such that he ends up kneeling over the fountain's edge with his fine, fine rear presented to his partner. As a side result, you again have an excellent view of Ecthelion's amazing equipment before he presses it up against the fountain's edge. His partner grips him by the shoulders and then moves his cloaked body over Ecthelion's. Ecthelion grips the inner edge of the fountain and moves in rhythm with the unmistakable thrusts of his partner. His face is slightly pained but the ecstasy far outweighs the pain. Ecthelion bows his head down as he concentrates on the movements of his rear (which you can no longer see!). His partner's right hand moves from Ecthelion's shoulder to his chin. The cloaked one pulls Ecthelion's head back, and you think for a second that you can actually see the tip of his tongue going over the point of Ecthelion's ear. Ecthelion cries out in a voice that is beyond merely "fair." The hooded head blocks your view, but from Ecthelion's eager face and moans of need, you have no doubt that his partner is skillfully playing with his ear.  
  
His partner releases Ecthelion's chin and snakes both arms under Ecthelion's armpits. Ecthelion grips the edge of the fountain harder, and his partner pulls himself deeply into Ecthelion. They lock thus and remain motionless for many long seconds. Ecthelion's moan has become a long, languid exhale of breath. You think to yourself that this frozen moment would be perfect for a statue, and yet you quickly realize that the statue would be of a most inappropriate subject matter. They separate at last. Ecthelion turns and falls exhausted to the ground, his back against the fountain's edge. You see clearly that his fountain has been spent. The cloaked figure fidgets with himself then turns to leave without so much as a word to Ecthelion.  
  
Ecthelion rises hastily, pulling up his pants (unfortunately), and bows to the back of the figure. "My king," he says softly and reverently by way of farewell. And then you realize exactly what it is that Lord Ecthelion said. You look at where the figure has disappeared into the gardens and then look back at Lord Ecthelion in shock.  
  
Lord Ecthelion sighs and tries to straighten his clothes and hair. Then he draws out a handkerchief and cleans the mess that he's made on fountain. You slip away quietly and return to your own home.  
  
The next morning, Lord Ecthelion comes to see you. "I'm sorry I missed our appointment yesterday," he says. He looks as lordly and handsome as every, yet now you understand the odd twinkle in his eyes. He is not wedded, but he is taken. "I would've asked my servant to tell you that something had come up unexpectedly if I could, but once I was--ah, detained, I had no such chance."  
  
"It's of no consequence," you say. "I didn't wait too long before leaving. I figured we could speak some other time."  
  
"Well, how's now?" Lord Ecthelion said with a bright smile. "What was this serious matter that you wanted to speak to me about?"  
  
With some effort, you smile back at him. "It's nothing. There was a question that I desperately wanted to ask you, but, by chance, I found the answer myself just yesterday."  
  
"That's good. But if you have any other questions for me or any need at all for my aid, don't hesitate to ask," he says in his usual kindly manner.  
  
You simply nod your head. "Of course, my Lord."  
  
Go to Chapter 38. 


	38. 38

Possibilities  
  
38  
  
You decide to pursue Elemmakil instead of Lord Ecthelion, and much to your pleasant surprise, the two of you are quite compatible in love. The more time you spend with him, the more you feel your heart turn from Lord Ecthelion. In fact, you rather enjoy flirting with someone who will respond to your charms. After three short years of courtship, you and Elemmakil wed. At the wedding, Lord Ecthelion congratulates you both wholeheartedly, and you know then for certain that he has never thought of you in a romantic light. You do not regret choosing Elemmakil over Lord Ecthelion, and you dwell in bliss with our husband for many years.  
  
Then, at last, for the Union of Maedhros, Turgon decides that it is time that the Hidden People of Gondolin reveal themselves. He assembles an army of ten thousand strong, but you are not among his chosen soldiers. Indeed, there is no shame in that, for even Prince Maeglin is asked to stay in Gondolin as regent, but Prince Maeglin protests this assignment, and because of his high station and favor with the King, he is permitted to go forth with the army of Gondolin.  
  
Yet perhaps it is better that you were not chosen among the elite soldiers, for when King Turgon and the hosts of Gondolin return, many soldiers have been lost. Little is ever said about the Union of Maedhros publicly, but privately Lord Ecthelion confides in you his memories of the horrible battle that went awry and became the Battle of Unnumbered Tears. Elemmakil also speaks of the Battle of Unnumbered Tears to you, but he makes it clear that he tells you only because you are a sword-maiden. The rest of Gondolin is to be kept in blissful ignorance.  
  
Unfortunately, the truth of the outer world cannot be concealed forever, and on a day of festival, you see red lights on the peaks of the mountains. "Morgoth is upon us!" shouts the scouts who had ridden hard to bring these tidings to the King. King Turgon decides to defend fair Gondolin rather than abandon it. You go forth into battle to the playing of flutes, and you slay many Orcs with your great skill. But the few cannot always fight against the many. You see a Balrog whip Lord Ecthelion's left arm, and you leap at the fire-demon. You know your own abilities and know that you cannot defeat a Balrog, but you hope that you can distract it long enough for Lord Ecthelion to make his retreat. You meet your end bravely and do not falter before the eyes of the Balrog as it kills you.  
  
The End. 


	39. 39

Possibilities  
  
39  
  
"I think your advice is sound, but I will follow you and your brother even if you lead the House of the Fountain to its Doom," you say.  
  
"I can't say I'm happy about your decision," Lady Lindaiwel says, "but I do respect it."  
  
The Lady of the Fountain excuses herself and continues to spread the word of Prince Finarfin's return to Tirion, but, in the end, few of the Noldor turn back. Some refuse to be severed from family. Others are simply afraid of the wrath of the Valar.  
  
You soon begin to question your own wisdom, for the hosts of Feanor take the ships of the Teleri and the hosts of Fingolfin are forced to journey across the Grinding Ice. If you had been with the host of Finarfin, you would be safely in Tirion. You stay by Lady Lindaiwel's side again, and you're quite concerned for her, for she has become quiet and a shadow of her previous self. With every accident upon the Ice, whether the death be a person of the Fountain or of another House, she becomes more and more reclusive. Soon enough, Lord Ecthelion ceases to reveal his mind to her, but he does speak to you from time to time of his burdens, especially of his guilt for pushing his own people onto the Ice. You are not of the nobility and do not internalize the matters like Lady Lindaiwel, and for that Lord Ecthelion is thankful.  
  
At last, the hosts of Fingolfin arrive at Middle-earth. As you rest and dine, the silver moon rises in the dark sky for the first time. It illuminates the shimmering silver hair of the Lord and Lady of the Fountain.  
  
"My Lady, my Lord, this is the sign you have been waiting for!" you say earnestly. "Though the Noldor have done much wrong, we can repent. The Valar have not utterly forsaken us."  
  
Lord Ecthelion looks at you with surprise then laughs into the crisp night air. The corner of his eyes sparkle with tears of relief, and he is truly lovely to behold. After some time of listening to the musical laughter of her brother, Lady Lindaiwel smiles. She has not done so since the Kinslaying at Alqualonde, and so happy is Ecthelion to see his sister smile that he embraces both her and you in his arms. That night, it seems all the Noldor of Fingolfin's hosts find new strength. During the march southward into Beleriand commences, you find that your feet feel lighter. And when you arrive at Lake Mithrim, the golden sun rises as if to celebrate this momentous accomplishment.  
  
While the followers of Fingolfin recover their strength, the feud between the hosts of Feanor and the hosts of Fingolfin is resolved. Great indeed are the tales that Lord Ecthelion eagerly tells you about the valor of Prince Fingon and the wisdom of Prince Maedhros.  
  
"Now I truly believe that the Noldor can prosper in these lands," Lord Ecthelion says joyously. You and Lady Lindaiwel agree wholeheartedly with him.  
  
The House of the Fountain follows Prince Turgon to Nevrast, where the Halls of Vinyamar are built. You dwell there in peace and happiness for many years. In that time, you are ever close to the Lord and Lady of the Fountain. At times, you think that Lord Ecthelion's heart might be turning towards you, but, at other times, he seems to treat you as his younger sister, not as a lover.  
  
A hundred years after the Noldor first came to Beleriand, Lady Lindaiwel at last weds with Yssiondur, Lord of Brithombar. You are, of course, one of the honored maids at their wedding festival. Afterwards, Lady Lindaiwel comes to speak to you.  
  
"You've long known this day was coming," she says.  
  
"Indeed I have, and what a blessed day it was," you say.  
  
Lady Lindaiwel smiles radiantly. "Thank you, but I was not speaking of my wedding day. Now that Yssiondur and I are husband and wife, I intend to move to Brithombar. I would love for you to come with me, for you are one of my dearest friends."  
  
Go to Chapter 35. 


	40. 40

Possibilities  
  
40  
  
"I will go with Lady Lindaiwel," you say.  
  
Enerdhil nods solemnly. "That's probably best. At these difficult times, the sound of silver flutes will be more welcomed than the sound of hammers upon anvil." He sighed. "Though I suppose there's no time for such things anyway."  
  
"Don't despair, Lord Enerdhil," Lady Lindaiwel says. "We will yet reach Middle-earth, and then you can return to your beloved craft."  
  
"Yes, of course. I'm afraid I must tend to my peoples of the Hammer. If you'll excuse me ladies." Lord Enerdhil bows to you both then departs.  
  
Lady Lindaiwel brings you back among the people of the Fountain, and she introduces you also to her brother Ecthelion, whom you had not yet met because he was not aboard the swanship. You're almost glad you left the Lord of the Hammer, for the Lord of the Fountain is exceedingly fair of face and voice. After the introductions, you and Lady Lindaiwel continue to spread the word of Prince Finarfin's return to Tirion, but, in the end, few of the Noldor turn back. Some refuse to be severed from family. Others are simply afraid of the wrath of the Valar.  
  
You soon begin to question your own wisdom, for the hosts of Feanor take the ships of the Teleri and the hosts of Fingolfin are forced to journey across the Grinding Ice. If you had been with the host of Finarfin, you would be safely in Tirion. You stay by Lady Lindaiwel's side again, and you're quite concerned for her, for she has become quiet and a shadow of her previous self. With every accident upon the Ice, whether the death be a person of the Fountain or of another House, she becomes more and more reclusive.  
  
At last, the hosts of Fingolfin arrive at Middle-earth. As you rest and dine, the silver moon rises in the dark sky for the first time. It illuminates the shimmering silver hair of the Lord and Lady of the Fountain.  
  
"My Lady, my Lord, this is the sign you have been waiting for!" you say earnestly. "Though the Noldor have done much wrong, we can repent. The Valar have not utterly forsaken us."  
  
Lord Ecthelion looks at you with surprise then laughs into the crisp night air. The corner of his eyes sparkle with tears of relief, and he is truly lovely to behold. After some time of listening to the musical laughter of her brother, Lady Lindaiwel smiles. She has not done so since the Kinslaying at Alqualonde, and so happy is Ecthelion to see his sister smile that he embraces both her and you in his arms. That night, it seems all the Noldor of Fingolfin's hosts find new strength. During the march southward into Beleriand commences, you find that your feet feel lighter. And when you arrive at Lake Mithrim, the golden sun rises as if to celebrate this momentous accomplishment.  
  
While the followers of Fingolfin recover their strength, the feud between the hosts of Feanor and the hosts of Fingolfin is resolved. Great indeed are the tales that Lord Ecthelion eagerly tells you about the valor of Prince Fingon and the wisdom of Prince Maedhros.  
  
"Now I truly believe that the Noldor can prosper in these lands," Lord Ecthelion says joyously. You and Lady Lindaiwel agree wholeheartedly with him.  
  
The House of the Fountain follows Prince Turgon to Nevrast, where the Halls of Vinyamar are built. You dwell there in peace and happiness for many years. In that time, you are ever close to the Lady of the Fountain.  
  
A hundred years after the Noldor first came to Beleriand, Lady Lindaiwel at last weds with Yssiondur, Lord of Brithombar. You are, of course, one of the honored maids at their wedding festival. Afterwards, Lady Lindaiwel comes to speak to you.  
  
"You've long known this day was coming," she says.  
  
"Indeed I have, and what a blessed day it was," you say.  
  
Lady Lindaiwel smiles radiantly. "Thank you, but I was not speaking of my wedding day. Now that Yssiondur and I are husband and wife, I intend to move to Brithombar. I would love for you to come with me, for you are one of my dearest friends, but I've seen your looks at my brother, and I suspect your heart is in turmoil."  
  
Go to Chapter 35. 


End file.
